Shadow of the Pure
by Caroline Nadia
Summary: White might have played with the idea of being a hero, but to think that she could be the next hero to free Unova from it's horrible fate; that could only be a thought from a stranger, right? xx FerriswheelShipping/ChessShipping
1. Ghetsis' Speech

_**Warning!: This story won't completely follow the story of Pokémon Black and White versions, so don't be surprised if you see things on a Route that shouldn't be there like certain Pokémon or areas, or if scenes don't go the exact same way as they do in the games. :)**_

**x-x-x**

At the end of the speech, the crowd was soon clearing out, and two teenagers stood at the middle of the street; a male and a female. The male had raven black hair, red glasses and looked pretty skinny. The other one was a slim brunette, with a pink cap on top of her head and crossed arms.

The boy's head was bubbling with thoughts about the Pokémon liberation. His hands were shaking in disbelief and anger. _Pokémon liberation? That's stupid. We need Pokémon, and they need us. What will the world be without them? _He turned his gaze away from his feet, and looked at the brunette girl. "What do you think, White?" After several seconds without an answer, he walked over beside her, seeing tears in her eyes. He widened his eyes in shock.

White looked at the newly released and confused Pokémon. It broke her heart, to see all the persons releasing their Pokémon. They blamed them self to hard, just by the words of an odd organization. The Pokémon first looked confusing, then sorrow filled their eyes, just as they realized they've been released.

A Rufflet kept following his trainer, whistled sad tones, until the boy turned around and struck out at the bird Pokémon. "Just go, little guy! I don't want you any more!" The words hurted the Rufflet as much as it hurted the boy to shout them. Both turned around, one flying another running away, crying.

She turned around looking the boy into his eyes. "It is horrible, Cheren." A tear ran down her cheek, but the boy wiped it off.

"I know, White.. I know" He didn't know how to comfort the girl, but pulled her into an uncomfortable hug, because of the Oshawott between them.

The girl looked down with her maya blue eyes at the little sea otter pokémon. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Oshaa?" The pokémon cried, uncomfortable with his trainer crying.

White petted the little water starter. "No baby, I will never release you, unless you want to." she kissed the little Pokémon's forehead.

'I don't wanna be released! You're the best trainer ever, and we're gonna have such a great time!' The little sea otter pokémon cried out, hugging the girl's stomach.

"I-don't-understand." A voice said, way too close to the two teenagers.

The girl jumped in surprise, dropping the little Oshawott. She hopped at least five feet up in to the air, while turning around.

Cheren turned around, looking at a male greenette. "Why did you scare.." He never ended the sentence, because he just looked at the oddly male, who picked up White's Oshawott.

The girl looked at the other teenage boy. "Why did you do that?" She hissed, reached her arms out, like a signal that she wanted her starter back.

The boy shook is head. "Your Pokémon is saying something weird"

'Hey, I am not saying anything weird! I just don't wanna be released. I like my teammate!' The little water Pokémon barked.

The black-haired boy narrowed his brows. "Pokémon speaking.. That's a reaaaally odd thing to say."

White didn't have time for this. "Please, give me back my Pokémon." She sighed, tired of all this turbulence.

The greenette shook his head. "No."

"No?" White didn't believe her own ears. _He won't give me back my Pokémon!_

"No."

She gritted her teeth, ready to punch this guy, when a mouthful water were splashed into his face.

'Yo, let me go, and don't start disturbing me and my friends again!' The little Pokémon lifted a fist, threatening the tall greenette.

Now it was the greenette's turn, not to believing his own ears. _Why won't this Oshawott let me rescue him? Is she brainwashing him? _And by the thought, he looked angrily at the brunette girl.

"Mind telling me who you are, and why you're stealing my friends Pokémon?" the black-haired boy asked, with a cold voice.

White sighed in disbelief. She could actually handle her self, so Cheren didn't need to help her, or whatever he tried to.

"I am N." The greenette said, while he placed the little starter back at the ground, watching it return to it's rightfully trainer, but he must admit, he didn't like the sight. _It's just so.. wrong._

"N... what more?" White asked curious while she bended over, taking the starter up into her arms again.

"Nothing more.. Just N." He looked confused. Why should there be anything more?

"O..Oookay." The other teenage boy said, looking amazed at the greenette.

'You are a big weirdo' the little starter cried out, clapping it's hands.

N didn't believe his own ears. "I am not weird!" He shouted, but it didn't convince the two teenagers.

"Ehmn, we didn't say you were weird..?" White blinked a few times, taking a step backwards, when the greenette walked closer to her.

"And I didn't try to steal your Pokémon! I just tried to help your Pokémon, every Pokémon have the right to be free. Free from every human!" He hissed at the two other teenagers. Why didn't they understand?

White shook her head. "Why?" She chuckled, by the sight of the greenette's face expression.

He narrowed his eyes, walking all close to her. "Are you mocking my sight of the world?" He snarled. _If she is mocking me, I think.. I don't know what to do.. She is just way too much._

"Don't you wish the best for every Pokémon?" He hissed at her. "The only thing I wish is Pokémon liberation. They should all be free, and no one can take the idea away from me." He looked pretty stubborn, while he spoke.  
For the first time, White realized how close this _handsome _teenager was. "Please.. Just step back!" she shivered. _He is way too handsome for an idiot to be.._

He took a few steps back, reached for a pokeball, and out came a Purrloin.

"Oh, so it is a battle you want?" She asked annoyed. "Then a battle you shall have!" She hissed. And her little water Pokémon jumped down at the ground.

'Ima cut ya down!' the little sea otter Pokémon barked, and taking it's scalchop from it's stomach.

The devious Pokémon licked it's paw. 'Oh, calm down, you little starter'

N commanded the cat-looking Pokémon to growl, and hit the Oshawott with fury swipes.

"Morgan, use tail whip and water gun!" _And show him who's the boss!_

The Purrloin ran towards the Oshawott, growling, but the sea otter whipped it's tail, just before the cat Pokémon attacked, and made the Purrloin stop just before it should hit the starter, and looked confused.

'Huh?' the purple Pokémon meowed, just before it got hit with the water gun. '**Hey!**' The cat hissed, while it tried to shake the water off. 'That wasn't very nice..'

"Tackle attack!" White shouted. _Please, win this battle for me, Morgan._

The little starter ran towards the Purrloin, tackling it to the ground, and it fainted.

"Wuu huuu!" White shouted enjoyed, raising a fist into the air.

The little starter, Morgan, jumped around, barking. 'I did it, I did it. Victory!' He raised the scalchop into the air. 'I'm a winner!'

N was amazed over the reaction from the Pokémon. _It wanted to battle.. She must've forced it to be like it is! _He looked angry at the girl, and picked the fainted Purrloin up with a worried look.

White smiled down to the dancing Oshawott. "Oh, you did so great!" She giggled, but took a look at the little Purrloin. She narrowed her eyebrows, and bit her lower lip. "Is it okay?" She looked at the greenette.

He looked up, and White gasped in surprise, to see the teenager cry.

"Do you even care? Because of heartless people like you, Pokémon are being hurt! I have to change the world, because Pokémon are my only friends!" He hissed, and quickly he ran off with the fainted cat Pokémon.

White stood back, paralyzed by his words. She looked down at the little starter, and took him up in her arms. "Heartless.. Hmpf!" She snorted offended.

The black-haired boy walked up to her. "Oh my Mew, are you okay White?" He looked unsure at her, so she made sure to look calm.

"Sure sure, everything's fine, Cheren!" She gave him a little smile, and walked towards route 2..

He grabbed her wrist and turned her around. "White, I have known you for 15 years now, and I can see that you aren't okay.. so please, don't do anything hilarious, okay?" He looked worried at one his best friends.

She nodded. "Just calm down, Cheren.. I need to think." She pulled her wrist back.

"Listen White.. I am going towards Striaton City, and I'll challenge the Gym Leader.. I think you should go to!" He waved one time, and walked away.

* * *

The greenette boy ran out of the town with the little purple pokémon in his arms. The tears ran down his cheeks, while he fumbled with some berries in his pocket.

He went down on his knees, while he softly crushed the sitrus berry inside the Purrloin's mouth. He carefully petted the fainted Pokémon, waiting for the berry to show effect.

The devious Pokémon moaned softly, stretching it's body, but looked a bit vexed at the teenager.

"You did your best, my friend." N said, and itched the pokémon.

The Purrloin meowed and walked into the bushes, leaving the greenette boy alone.

N wiped the tears away, looking after the Pokémon, before he rose and looked at some Pidoves in love. He smiled by the sight of two Pokémon in love. He turned around, leaving the shrubbery and entered the city once again, but he couldn't stop thinking about this girl.. And he didn't even know her name. _She was surely something._

* * *

White just entered Striaton City, when one of her best friends walked towards her.

"White.. White! You must hear this! While you and Cheren stayed in Accumula town, I headed for Striaton City, and there was this strange guy, who called him self one of the Seven Sages.. His name was Gorm, and he talked about something like Pokémon liberation, do you understand? If they get enough power, they'll take my little Buttercup from he." Bianca started sobbering, so White quickly thought about something to comfort her.

"Belle, of course they'll never get so much power, that they'll take our Pokémon. I'll promise to protect you and your Pokémon from any harm! Do you understand?" She laid her hands on her best friends shoulders, and carefully shook her a few times. "If I can stop it, I'll make sure they won't touch a single hair on your head!" She looked her best friend into her eyes, made sure she understood.

Bianca nodded. "Oh, thank you White! I knew, I could count on you.. You've always protected me." A single tear fell down from her right eye, but she smiled happily.

White pulled her into a hug, but regretted it a few seconds later, because she remembered how tight Bianca's hugs are.

"Ugh, air.. air!" She squirmed inside the hug, and made Bianca laugh.

She giggled girlish, and released White from the hug. "Hihi, but come on! Professor Fennel, one of Juniper's friends, asked a request for us both! We need to get her some Dream Mist from the dream eater Pokémon – Munna!" She clapped her hands.

White rolled her eyes, laughing at her best friend. "Well, then we need to hurry up before the sun goes down!" and got dragged towards the Dreamyard.

Later, both girls walked inside the overdue place, and looked around at the pretty flowers and all the blooming trees.

"It is actually really pretty for a forgotten place to be." Bianca admitted and looked around at the beautiful place.

White nodded, just when both girls heard a cry for help. They looked each other in the eyes, and lifted their eyebrows. "Was that just what I think it was?"

Bianca, helpful Bianca, ran towards the cry, without any second thought.

White sighed in disbelief, before she ran after Bianca, dodging some of the fallen ceiling, and jumping over something garbage.

She stopped up, side by side with Bianca, and couldn't believe her own eyes. Right in front of her stood two people, dressed up like knights, and kicked a helpless little Munna.

White soon recognized them as Team Plasma. An organization who earlier today just talked about Pokémon rights and how people didn't treat the lovely creatures – Pokémon – right.

She gritted her teeth, angrily, and was about to shout at the two knights, but Bianca came her forestalled.

"Hey you there! What do you think you're doing!" Bianca shouted, and White had never seen her act like that. Bianca has always been the quiet girl around strangers, but couldn't shut up around her friends. She was never angry, and always believed in her and Cheren, but now she acted this.. mother-like?

Both plasma members turned their face to the two teenagers, and stopped kicking the little Munna. "Tsh, just some children." The male said.

The female nodded. "yeah, go away kids, if you know what is good for you!" She threatened.

"Mu-u..nna" The rosa Pokémon whistled. _He-lp.. meee._

White narrowed her eyes, clenched her fists. "No, you two stop hurting that Pokémon, if _you _know what is good for you!" She sneered. _Or I'll make you scream like a baby, crushing every bone in your body and URGH._

Both grunts looked amazed by the words from the brunette girl, but soon recovered. "Oh, just shut up!" The female hissed at both girls. _I can't stand children._

"Why don't you shut up.. Or is your mouth to big? From afar I almost believe you were a Exploud, as noisy as you are!" White mocked back, holding her hands at her hips. _Idiot._

The female grunt would've punched the slim girl, if it wasn't for the other grunt. "We're not here to fight teenagers, leave that to the Pokémon!" He said quietly. _Why are girls having such a short temper?_

The female nodded, but had a really evil sparkle in her eyes. "You're right!" She took a pokeball up from her belt, and out came a Patrat.

White laughed mockingly. "A Patrat? Seriously" She mumbled, and send out her Oshawott.

The little sea otter Pokémon took it's scalchop and made a X in the air. "Osha ossssh!" He looked stubborn at the scout Pokémon and cried enjoyed, ready for another battle.

"He is a real fighter.." Bianca mumbled, while White send her Oshawott in battle. She turned her head to the left, and looked at the male grunt, who send out his Patrat, ready to make a two-and-one battle. "no, you can think twice about that!" Bianca yelled, and released a red little pig Pokémon.

"Teee-pig!" The fire pig Pokémon cried, looking at a Patrat, and breathed fire out of it's nose.

"alright Buttercup/Morgan! Use Tackle attack!" Both girls said in union, and their starter Pokémon both attacked a little scout Pokémon in union.

A few attacks and status attacks the two Patrats were returned, fainted, in their respective pokeballs. "Humpf, then I'll just cut you down by my self!" The female grunt yelled, and took up a sharp sword, pointing it at White.

All three other widened their eyes, looking at the sword who pointed at White's throat.

"Stop it, silly grunt!" A deep voice said. White knew she'd heard it before, but couldn't set a finger on which person.

A green-haired man, covered in expensive clothes walked towards the two grunts and the two teenagers. "Return to the castle! Your mission has failed, so be prepared for your _punishment._" The old man said with a evil smirk on his face. White recognized him as the Sage in Accumula Town – Ghetsis was his name.

White lifted her eyebrows, looked as the grunts ran away, whining and curse each other, because they didn't complete their mission. She turned around at the sight of a kneeling Bianca and an injured Munna.

"White please.. I didn't buy any potions, can you please heal it?" Bianca looked up at her with sparkling eyes, and a quivering under lip.

"Sure, Belle." White looked down her backpack, and pulled up a purple spray, kneeling beside the dream eater Pokémon. "Shh, it will be annoying for a moment, but please, don't scratch it, and after that, you'll be fresh as new." She said softly, petted the injured, rosa Pokémon, while she sprayed the potion at the psychic Pokémon.

The Munna shook in pain, but shortly after, it cried in joy, hovering around Bianca. A bigger and different version of Munna came hovering out from the shadows.

"Mush arrn" It softly spoke, and White recognized it via her PokeDex as a Musharna. "I think it is a mother and child." she said, and the two rosa Pokémon nodded in agreement.

"I am her mother." the bigger one, Musharna said.

White opened her mouth in surprise. "Did I just hear, what I thought?" She widened her eyes, and looked really stupid, which made Bianca giggle, and the little Munna to cry happily.

"Yes you did. The strongest psychic Pokémon can get that ability, but it takes.. years to learn." The bigger Pokémon said, smiling.

White nodded. "That explain a few things." She looked over at the laughing Bianca, and the hovering Munna. They looked really happy together. "I think the Munna likes you, Belle?"

The Munna cried happily, hovering faster and faster around Bianca's head, so the girl laughed louder.

The Musharna hovered over to the Munna. "Mush arnaa" and nodded, so the smaller one – the Munna – squirmed in joy.

"if you like to, my child, Munna, would like to company you on your journey." the Musharna said to Bianca.

The blonde girl looked surprised at the hovering pokémon, and gasped in happiness. "Of course I will! That would be simply amazing!" She grabbed the Munna in her arms, and started to swing around her self, laughing with the little Pokémon.

White chuckled by the happiness from the two girls, and looked down at her little Oshawott. "Oh, come here!" She giggled, catching the sea otter Pokémon in the air, when it jumped into her arms. She petted the blue Pokémon, kissed it's forehead. "We're going to teach these bad Team Plasma a lesson!" and while the starter balanced on one arm, they both raised a fist into the air. "For team Morgan and White!" She shouted.

"Osha wott wott!" The starter cried in union with his trainer.

White giggled and petted the water starter. She looked at the ground, and saw something pink powder at the ground. "Is that..?" she looked at the Musharna.

"Yes, that is Dream Mist." the Pokémon said softly.

White took a plastic bottle up from her bagpack, and filled it with the powder. She looked at Bianca and nodded. "Capture your new friend, and then we'll go back to Professor Fennel with this.."

Bianca nodded, and took an empty pokeball up from her belt. "just touch the white button, stay inside the ball, and then we're teammates!" She said, happily, when the Munna flew towards the ball, touched the white button, and in a flash of red light, the Pokémon was inside the ball. Bianca looked nervous at the ball, until it turned white, and then she hopped at the ground, like she was a Sentret.

White smiled by the sight, and waved goodbye to the Musharna. "Thank you for everything!" They both shouted as they walked towards the city, and away from the Dreamyard.

**x-x-x**

**The Irish meaning of Morgan is; fighter of the sea. So I think it really suits the Oshawott!**

_**Review for the sake of White!**_


	2. Terrorize the Daycare

**N: "Every Pokémon has the right to be liberated from humans, because they're not perfect beings without.."**

**White: *jumps in and take the attention from N* "Well, if you didn't realize, this isn't a place you need to brag about Pokémon liberation."  
**

**N: *offended snort* "There's a time and place for everything.."**

**White: "Just shut up, okay?"**

**x-x-x**

* * *

The sun was going down in the west, when White left Striaton City, and entered Route 3, but she didn't walk that long, before she stood in front of two buildings. She looked at the green and red buildings, and decided to knock the door. A loud "Yes?" was shouted from the inside of the green building, so White decided entered.

Right in front of her a woman with a stressed look in her eyes, tried to take care of al lot of pokémon.

She looked frustrated up at White. "I am sorry miss, but I can't take a single pokémon more right now.."

White lifted her eyebrows, and saw the Pokémon playing around, didn't pay attention to the woman. "Oh, this must me the daycare.. And Striaton School?" She asked, and the other woman answered with a few nods.

"Yes, normally it is my grandma who run this daycare, but she is on a trip to Driftveil City right now, talking business about upgrade the daycare, and of course I said, I could handle this while she is gone.." she sighed in disbelief over her own idiotism.

White narrowed her brows. "Ehmn miss...?" she thought of a way to help the woman.

"Miss Daniela." The woman said.

White nodded. "Right. If you want to, I can help you with the Pokémon, until tomorrow when your grandma is home?"

The adult woman lifted her head, looking down at the slim teenage girl. "That would be perfect! I don't know how to thank you!" She pulled the girl into a hug.

White giggled by the expression from the woman, and took up one pokeball. "Okay, you can come out, Morgan!" She softly said.

In a white flash of light, the blue discipline Pokémon stood in front of his trainer.

"De-wott wott!" The two-legged Pokémon shouted, raising it's scalchops.

White smiled by the sight of her newly evolved starter. He evolved in a battle against Cilan, the grass leader of Striaton Gym. She remembered how tough the battle was, and that Morgan was almost fainted, just when he evolved and knocked the Pansage out.

"Miss?-" Daniela woke her up from her daydreaming. "-If you want to, then please feed the Pokémon with the different berries.. You can look at their bowls which berries they need, and how many." She smiled joyful to the younger girl, and started to feed some Patrats over in the right corner.

White took a huge basket filled with berries in her arms, and started to feed the hungry Pokémon. She looked at a rosa Snivy, and automatically she pointed it out for being a diva, because of it's attitude. She gave it 5 Sitrus berries, two Occa berries and one Mago berry, and watched as it cried out in joy, while it ate the berries.

She gave a few Lillipups some Oran berries and Chople berries. One Zebrastrika two Sitrus berries and three Shuca berries, and last but not least a little Trubbish some Oran-and Payapa berries.

She wiped her forehead, and looked over at Daniela. "Finish!" she claimed, and highfived the other female, when she finished off with two Sitrus berries to Morgan.

White sat down at a seat, looking at the different Pokémon, when she pulled up her PokeDex from her backpack. She scanned all Pokémon, and soon she could add at least 10 new Pokémon. She smiled at the sight of the eating Pokémon, and started to recognize them inside her head. _Patrat, Lillipup, Snivy, Dewott, Purrloin, Panpour, Pidove, Zebrastrika, Woobat, Tympole, Sewaddle, Petilil, Darumaka, Trubbish, Minccino and Gothorita. A lot of different Pokémon. _

The adult woman sat down beside the younger one, sighed relaxing and stretched her legs. "Thank you so much for the help so far. When they're done with the food, we need to socialize a bit with them all, and make some pokemon battles."

White nodded. "sure sure, they need to grow!" She pointed at the rosa Snivy. "That's a really special one.. I have a friend from Nuvema Town and he has a Snivy, but his is green and this one is rosa?" She looked wondered at the school teacher.

She shrugged her shoulders. "A day when I walked through the forest, I saw it laying down, crying.. She was stempled out of the Snivy-gang because of her colour.. I took her with me home, played and now she won't leave.. But I don't complain, because she is a gem in my eyes." She had a dreamy face, while she talked about the diva-looking Snivy.

White studied the little Snivy, and soon a message on her PokeDex popped up. "My PokeDex says that it is what you call a Shiny Pokémon?" she narrowed her eyebrows, didn't understand what that mean.

"A shiny Pokémon is a more rare one because it's colours are different from normal ones." Daniela explained.

White nodded. "So I could actually get a green Tepig, if I wanted?" She chuckled by the thought.

The other woman looked concerned at the teenage girl. "Yes, but many persons hunt these shiny Pokémon, and someone have made devices that can track Shiny Pokémon, because they lay a little bit sparkling powder everywhere they walk." She shook her head, looked down at her hands. "Some people hunt Liepards, and kill them only because of the fur, that is why they're so rare, so think about how rare a _shiny _Liepard is." She sighed once, got her voice under control again. "Promise me, you'll never _ever _hunt a Pokémon, just because it is rare." she looked at the teenage girl. "There is a reason why they're rare, and that is because so many hunt and crave them, so they hide, because they're afraid of humans."

White looked shocked at the woman. "I would never _ever _hunt a Pokémon, I can tell you!" she looked a bit offended, but changed her face expression because she knew the woman didn't mean to hurt her in any way. "Pokémon are some precious creatures, and it is our job to help them, and their job to help us, whenever we can! Because it is nature for us to live side by side!" She claimed, just when a loud knock was heard on the door, and it jumped off the hinges.

Outside at least ten Team Plasma members stood, all with a either a Sandile, Purrloin or a Patrat by their side. The person in front shouted: "We are here to liberate all the Pokémon, who is captured inside this torture champer! If you try to stop us, we can be violent, and we will force you to release _all _the Pokémon in the end!" The knight said, while a Liepard by his sight, stomped at the ground.

White looked shocked at all these members. She quickly ran over to the Pokémon, and clapped her hands. "Okay everybody, ready for a fight?" She shouted, which made all the Pokémon cry in agreement.

The rosa Snivy jumped in front of the Team Plasma members, slamming them with her vines. Morgan used it's scalchops at some of the Sandiles and splashed them with Water Gun. The Lillipups attacked the Purrloins and the Patrats attacked the Patrats, and the rest just blended in, attacking every opponent they could.

A grunt got tired of this shit, and kicked the rosa Snivy back into the room, where it fainted by the pain.

White screamed, and ran back to the Snivy, kneeled at it's side, and quickly she crushed a Sitrus berry inside the rosa, grass snake Pokémon's mouth, when a dressed knight grabbed her neck, and brutally forced her back.

She screamed, and kicked the grunt between his legs, and punched him in the face. "Never.. **Never **grab a girls neck again, you sick bastard!" She spat the word out, like they were poison.

The discipline Pokémon ran up to White's side, growling at the grunt, when the little grass snake Pokémon, jumped up at her shoulder, and stroked her cheek with one of it's vines.

White giggled, looked from one Pokémon to another. "Well, let's go kick some ass!" She cheered, raised a fist, while the two Pokémon either raised a vine or a scalchop.

Soon all the grunts were down on the ground, while they're Pokémon were returned, fainted, to their respective pokeballs.

"I'm gonna call Officer Jenny, and then these sick bastards are behind bars!" Daniela said, while she called someone on her Xtransceiver.

A few minutes later, blue and red lights flashed all around the daycare, which made some of the newly evolved Pokémon growl, and others to get ready for maybe a new battle?

Five officers entered the daycare, and they all had two Herdiers each. They took two plasma members each, and helped them into a huge car with bars at the windows.

White stretched her body, felt how the adrenaline slowly disappeared form her body, and now how tired she actually was. She yawned, and looked from the her water Pokémon, to the grass Pokémon.

"You did great!" She said to the two Pokémon. She looked around in the room, and smiled to them all. "You all did really great!" She stretched her body once again, and yawned. "Daniela? Do you have a place for me to sleep?"

The adult giggled. "Of course I have, up the stairs and first door to the left and you have the guest room."

White smiled pleased, and sat the little grass starter down, and began to walk up the stairs, when something poked her back. She turned around, and looked at the rosa vines, and down at the little rosa Snivy.

"I think she wants to be with you, so if you also want.. I think you should team up." The female said, and scratched her arm.

White's face lighted up in a big smile. "Would you like to come with me on a big adventure?" She asked the rosa Snivy.

The grass-type Pokémon cried in joy, and jumped up at the girls shoulder, which made White forget all about her thought of this Pokémon as a diva earlier, because now she knew, that it has a heart as big as a Wailord.

* * *

It was a cloudy night, so the teenage boy couldn't see a single star, but he knew they were there.. They always were. He looked up at the moon, which was covered in clouds, but it was so bright, that it still lighted the night up.

He stroke his green hair back his ears with one hand, and in the other arm, he hold a little, male Zorua, when a older version of him walked towards him.

"N, my king." He said and laid a hand on the teenagers shoulder, following him inside the castle. "You must be careful which persons you speak with.. I've heard some rumors about you've talked to a girl and her Pokémon.. What did they say, and did you get their names?" The father narrowed his eyes, looking at the younger and more innocent version of himself.

N shook his head, tired of his overprotective father. "I talked to a girl, yes. And no, I didn't get her name, Ghetsis." He yawned and stretched his body, but carefully not to drop the Tricky Pokémon.

The father narrowed his eyes, knowing the boy was hiding something. "What did she said?" she spoke flatly.

"Nothing special, father. The ordinary about Pokémon and humans belongs together.-" He petted the little Zorua in his arms. _'But this one actually showed care for her Pokémon, and treated it so nice.. And what surprised me most, was the reaction from that Oshawott.' _The boy didn't hear a thing his father was about to say. "-but I am going to bed now.. Sleep tight, and would you send Concordia up to my room, I need some peace to sleep on." He turned his back to the father, and walked towards a elevator.

A few grunts quickly stepped out of the way, bowed for the king, and leaved him alone in the elevator.

He looked down at the little black and red fox Pokémon. "Do you think I did the right thing not to tell father?" He finaly said, when he was inside the elevator.

The Pokémon nodded. "Absolutely. It was risky just to ask the Shadow Triad to research on the girl, and they definitely told your father about here.. But to tell details to him? He would be furious."

N sighed in relief, when he came up to his room, and entered it. He looked around and sat down at the king-sized bed, with the tricky fox Pokémon laying down at his lap.

A blonde adult woman entered the room. "You asked for me, my king?" She bowed for the king, and sat down beside him in the bed.

"Yes Concordia.. I want you to read a peaceful story for me, before I go to bed." the boy said.

* * *

The next day, White was walking with a heavier backpack because of a unknown egg she got form the Daycare and six pokeballs at her belt. Two with a Pokémon inside, and four empty.

She soon stopped at the route, when Cheren caught up with her. "White, White! Let's have a battle!" Her friend exclaimed, but it never started, because two grunts ran towards them.

"Out of our way!" they screamed, which made both teenagers jump off the road.

White quickly recognized them as two Team Plasma members and opened her mouth. "When you.. Cheren, soon there will be trouble." she mumbled, but loud enough for the boy to hear.

"Cheren! White! Help!" A family voice shouted, so she turned around, looking at her blonde friend and a child she didn't recognize.

"Yes Belle?" The black-haired boy said flatly.

The girl stopped up, gasped for air. "Help.. us!" She bended forward, resting her arms at her knees, when she continued. "Team Plasma, they stole this girl's Pokémon!" she said and looked terrified at her two best friends.

Cheren rolled his eyes, didn't believe his own ears. "you should've spoke up sooner! Two Team Plasma members just ran that way!" He pointed at a cave, and then he turned his attention to White. "White, we are going to get that Pokémon back!-" the he turned his attention to the other girl. "-And you're staying with the smaller one!"

Together the two dark-haired teenagers ran towards Wellspring Cave.

The first thing they saw when they walked inside the cave, was two Team Plasma grunts with the girl Pokémon, a little Lillipup, and it started to growl at the grunts.

"Just, shut it up, I don't care how, just to it!" One of the grunts yelled, until she turned her attention to the two younger trainers.

"Liberate your Pokémon, or prepare for trouble!" The woman said, raising a pokeball into the air.

The male smirked. "You can make that double!"

White rolled her eyes. "Very beautiful, now would you mind handing the girl's Pokémon back? She is pretty upset." she gritted her teeth, and narrowed her eyes at the two plasma members.

"No, she can't use the Pokémon! She doesn't make the Pokémon live up to it's protential.. And that makes it sad, right?" The male grunt said.

"Yeah, what he said.. And it is the same for your Pokémon, so hand them over now!" The female continued.

"No way!" White shouted, crossing her arms.

The male snorted. "For our king! And for all Pokémon! Then we'll just take them!" The male said, and then a two-and-two battle began.

_'Cheren and White vs Team Plasma Grunts.' _White sighed in disbelief, as she released her rosa Snivy from it's pokeball, while Cheren released his ordinary green Snivy.

"Wow White, a rosa one! That is really special!" He said, while him, his male Snivy and the two Team Plasma members looked fascinated at the rosa grass-type starter.

White giggled, and caught the attention again. "Okay, now let's battle!" She shouted, and faster than the wind, the two Team Plasma members only had two fainted Patrat's left.

"how can we possible lose, when we have the rights in our back?" The female grunt mumbled, as she handed the girls pokeball over to White.

"Well, maybe you aren't right, since you didn't win." White sighed in disbelief over the stupid grunts, and walked out of the cave, with Cheren at her back.

"So now we're going to return this Pokémon, and.." she never ended the sentence, because the two Snivys caught her attention.

"I think mine is in love with yours.." Cheren softly spoke, looking interested at the two grass-types.

White giggled. "Yeah, and I think mine, Lily, has a little crush on yours since he rescued her from a Rock Trow inside that cave." She smiled to her best friend, and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for being there with me, beating those idiots!"

He smiled back. "I will always be there for you, White.. Always." He looked over at the girl and Bianca when they walked around a corner, and walked a bit faster towards the two girls.

White smiled as the little girl ran towards her, and she handed over the pokeball. "now here's your Lillipup! And from now on, you need to be careful, because these Team Plasma are some really bad people, so remember not to make a conversation with them." White teached.

The girl nodded. "Okay, I'll never talk with them again, promise! And thank you very much!" she hugged her legs, and ran off.

White stood alone, haven't realize her two best friends were gone. She narrowed her eyebrows, and looked down at the rosa Pokémon. "Hm, where did they go, Lily?"

the little grass snake Pokémon shrugged it's shoulders, so the girl just sighed. "Okay, let's head for Narcene." She said, and the little grass Pokémon jumped up at her shoulder, and together they continued on Route 3.

**x-x-x**

**the flower, Lily, is a symbol of innocence and purity as well as beauty, and I think it suited the pink Snivy.**

**i615.*photobucket*.com*/albums*/tt235*/LolMan2009* /PinkSnivy*.png (remove the '*' and you have a picture of how I imagined the rosa Snivy)**

_**Review for the sake of White and Morgan!**_


	3. Black Oak

**White: "Welcome to another chapter with focus on.. me!"**

**N: "It's not fair that White gets all the attention!"**

**White: "Tsh, big girls don't cry, N.."**

**N: "Huh? HEY, that's not fair!"**

**x-x-x**

* * *

The brunette was following the tracks of an abandoned train, while she in her eye corner could see the sun slowly going down, making a sunset. She looked to her right and saw her discipline Pokémon, and to the left on her shoulder a grass snake Pokémon sat down.

"So guys, shall we head for the Gym?" She stretched her body, tiredly.

The rosa Snivy looked at her, like it didn't believe it's own ears!

White shrugged. "What?" but then she facepalmed herself. "You're right.. I must get you two to a Pokécenter." And then she turned around, walked towards the huge orange and white building.

'Why do I have to walk on the ground, when you're just sitting there like a diva.' the Dewott asked, looked pretty annoyed at the Snivy.

'Well, maybe because _I _am a lady, or maybe because _I _am much more rare than you, and then White loves me more.' The little rosa Pokémon smirked by the face expression on the other Pokémon's face, and cooed enjoyed.

'Oh shut up!' the water starter threatened, lifting a fist into the air, but the Snivy just smiled.

The little grass snake giggled girlish as they entered the Pokécenter.

White looked at a old man, mumbling something like 'In my days Pokémon Centers and Poke Marts were different buildings!'

"Hello and welcome to Narcene Pokémon Center. Can I help you?" The pink-haired nurse said, folding her hands, while a Audino ran behind her, fixing some papers.

White gave her a smile. "It would be nice if you would heal my Pokémon, and if I can rend a room for the night." She handed the nurse her two pokeballs, and the nurse gave her a key to one of the trainer-rooms.

"And do you know a place where I can get some food?"

The nurse nodded, and took a map over Narcene up on the desk. "Yes, Here are we." She painted a big red dot on the Pokécenter mark. "And here is the Gym." She painted another dot, but this one was blue. "And then here..-" she painted a green dot. "Is a great Restaurent! And you are very lucky, because it is Wednesday, so today they'll have something special." The nurse had a teasing spark in her eyes, as she talked.

White didn't pay attention to anything else than the map. "Can I take this?" she couldn't belive she got a _free _map.

The nurse chuckled. "Oh girl, of course you can.. What did you expect.?" She winked to the younger girl. "That you should pay?"

White shrugged her shoulders, embarrassed. "I don't know, but when should I come back?" She alluded to her Pokémon.

"Oh. Come back in an hour or two, and your Pokémon will be fresh as new!" The nurse spoke loudly as she walked over to a healing machine, putting the pokeballs in different boxes. She waved to the teenager, when the Audino caught her attention.

"Audi Audino!" It cried out loud.

The nurse looked down at the Pokémon, petting it's rosa head. "Yeah, I also think she was very special." She rubbed her neck, looking at the computer.

* * *

White stood in front of a brown, charming warehouse. She opened the door, and quickly a lovely scent of food welcomed her. She stepped inside, just when a waitress walked towards her.

"Hello, can I help you?" The waitress gave her the elevator look, and a fake smile.

White lifted her eyebrows, but decided to smile back. "Sure, can you get me table?"

The waitress winked a few times, still smiling innocently and fake. "I'm sorry. All the tables are taken, but I can ask someone, if they'll like to team up with you?" Her smile grew even bigger, so a few dimples were shown.

White nodded. "Sure, I just need something to eat, so let's find someone." She said emotionless, as the waitress and her walked towards a blond young adult, who was sulking over her dinner.

"Miss Loblolly, may this young girl sit with you?" The waitress asked.

"Sure, whatever." The woman frowned, poking to her french fries.

White sat down in front of the woman, ordering a free soda pop and risotto with fried Combusken leg.

The other woman snorted when White's meal came, looking at the risotto. "That doens't help my imagination." She sighed, and crossed her legs.

White narrowed her eyebrows, looking confused at the woman. "What do you talk about?"

The woman wetted her lips. "I am a décor designer, and my imagination is like..bbjjdd." she gave sign of thumbs down.

White looked at the woman with a lot sympathetic in her eyes. "I am sorry to hear that.. Is there any way I can help you?" She wrung her hands.

The woman rolled her eyes. "I don't know, if you can give me inspiration, hen maybe.. At this time, my new collection would be about Spring Pokémon.." she never ende the sentence, because White cutted her off.

"Seriously? When we're done with the meal, I have something to show you and your imagination!" She clapped her hands, and started to toss the meal inside.

* * *

An hour later both girl stood inside a new warehouse. The blondine curled a lock of hair around her finger, smiling with all her teeth.

White looked at her little, rosa Snivy, her Dewott and the other girl. She looked around at the warehouse and at the expensive furniture. She moved her fingers along with a stylish table in varnished tree.

"That is mahogany!" The woman shouted with a nervous look on her face. She studied the rosa Snivy with such a passion.

White lifted her fingers, and moved on, looking around at the furniture. She looked at a marvelous king-sized bed, with dark colored tree and beautiful decorations of the Dragons of Truth and Ideals. She looked wondering at the dragon with a thunder sky in the background and the dragon with a fire sky in the background. She slowly followed the lines of the wellknown dragons, feeling like she was connected somehow with the bed.

"That is a customized order by Team Plasma.-" The blonde designer said, and White removed her hands immediately, and looked blaming on the woman.

The Snivy made a offended cry, sounded much like a diva. 'Tsh, what a loser, to make something for Team Plasma.. I kicked their ass last time I saw them!' She brushed her tail.

'Yeah, before a Team Plasma member kicked _you._' The starter said, teasingly as he brushed some dirt of one of his scalchops.

If eyes could kill, the Dewott wouldn't be alive any more. 'Oh shut up, Morgan!' Lily hissed as she showed her splitted snake tongue.

The two females looked down at the two Pokémon, watched as they snapped back at each other, but none of them understood a thing.

"Well, at first _I _didn't take that order either, but a guy called Ghetsis paid way too much for me to refuse, so when I'm done with this bed, I can live the rest of my days without worrying a bit about money." She sighed pleased by the thought.

"Oh, I understand." White nodded, and looked around at the warehouse. "So, you're doing it because of the money?" She lifted an eyebrow as she looked at the woman; she was actually beautiful, but in her own way. Blond hair, brown eyes, marked cheekbones, thin eyebrows and a piercing in her little nose.

The woman nodded. "Yes, but it was also for the experience. But I'm so happy that you showed me your shiny Snivy." She looked at the rosa Pokémon, and it's elegant figure, the amazing structure, and her eyes was filled up with passion. "It is really beautiful, and she really gave me the inspiration for the new summer edition of my furniture!" She clapped her hands, and kneeled beside the rosa Pokémon. She took her up, and kissed Lily's forhead. "Thank you for being such a great inspiration."

The Snivy blushed, so it's cheeks turned pink. 'Hah, did you hear that, Morgan?' She whipped her tail form side to side, and cooed at the designer.

Loblolly looked at the teenage girl. "I have something for you and your Pokémon." She walked towards a huge desk with a lot of paper balls, wrinklet drawings and sketches of amazing furniture based on the ideas from Pokémon. She looked down in different drawers and curves, she even looked down in the trash can.

"Ah! Here they are!" She lifted her hand, and she hold two tickets to something White couldn't recognize. The designer handed the tickets to the teenage girl. "To thank you for helping me moving on with my designs.. Two tickets to Liberty Island!"

White looked stunning at the tickets. Everybody always told how beautiful that Island is! "Oh, I can't take that.." but the woman cutted her off.

"Oh boo hoo hoo. Of course you can! You're on an adventure, and I already got new inspiration, so here you go! A present form me to you. And you can even take friend, or _boyfriend _with you." The woman had sparkling eyes, as she finished the sentence.

White's cheeks burned up in shame. "I don't have a boyfriend!" She quickly said, widened her eyes and made the other female laugh. "But thank you for the tickets. It is amazing. I've always dreamed about going to Liberty Island." Her eyes sparkled fascinated just by talking about the Island.

The woman smiled at the younger girl. "I'm the one thanking you. When I'm done with the collection, I'll give you a call!" And that was the keyword for both female to register each other in their own Xtransceiver.

White gave the woman one last hug, and then she walked out of the warehouse with the rosa Snivy in her arms, and her Dewott beside her. She turned around, looking at the big warehouse as she walked backwards, just when she collapsed with another person.

"Auch!" A beautiful male voice said, and White screamed surprised and threw the little grass snake up into the air. Lily cried terrified. White felt how she lost foothold, and tripped over the male's foot, and felt down on the ground with flapping arms, trying to prevent her from injures at the fall. She felt how some skin got ripped of her knees, when she hit the ground, and moaned in pain. She looked down at her self and sighed by the fact that her new white shirt was dirty. In a few seconds she was up on her legs again, and looked over at the male who caught her that much trouble. She looked into a pair of brown eyes, and opened her mouth a little in disbelieve over his beauty.

"I'm sorry." He said, and White wished he would keep talking, because his voice was so nice.

She shook her head, and walked a few steps closer to him, taking the Snivy back into her arms. "No, I'm sorry. And sorry to you too." She looked down at the little rosa Pokémon, and petted it on top of it's head, while the Pokémon made a few offended sounds.

The male's eyes sparkled. "My name is Black." He ran a hand trough his light brown hair, and gave the girl a smile.

White returned the smile. "I'm White. Funny with our names, huh?-" The boy grinned. "-Nice too meet you, Black." She stretched her body and yawned while she hold hand with her Dewott.

The boy nodded. "Are you going to the Pokécenter?" He asked curious and looked into her maya blue eyes.

White nodded. "Sure I am."

"Then let's go together!"

Both teenagers walked side by side down the road, talking about some unimportant things. White actually liked his company.

"So, why did you decide to go here to Unova, and not Sinnoh?" White asked curious. She had learned a few things about this guy so far. One, he was from Kanto, and have traveled through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and he has collected all Badges from the three regions.

"Well, I didn't think it sounded _that _interesting. I know they have their Mythology, but beside that I don't think the region is _that _fun.." She gave the girl a smirk as they walked around a corner.

White nodded, couldn't believe his beauty even through he smirked.

"So, what is your last name, White?" He looked really curious at her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Satoshi."

Black nodded. "Just like the missing Kanto champion." He gave her a little smile, because she looked surely surprised.

"You said he was missing?" She narrowed her eyebrows, but stopped because the boy looked at her in a weird way. "But a lot of persons has Satoshi as their last name." She quickly said.

The boy nodded. "Yeah, they have."

"But what is your last name?"

"Oak. Black Oak is the name."

White lifted her eyebrows. Maybe Satoshi was a common name, but Oak was sure not a common name. The only persons who had it, was the family of the world famous Professor Oak. "Oak, like in Professor Oak?" She didn't believe her own ears.

The boy shrugged her shoulders, have been talking about his great-grandfather for a million times. "Yes, that is my great-grandfather. He is going it great." He sighed in disbelieve over the conversation's twist.

"So your father is Blue Oak? The previous Champion and now Gym Leader?" White mentally punched herself, not recognizing Black as the famous Blue Oak's son. How many times has she _not _had a celebrity crush on him and now his son actually stood in front of her.

The boy just nodded, hated to talk about his family because people just began to lick his ass.

White nodded. "Well, it must sure be nice to have a father." She murmured.

Unfortunately, Black heard it. "You don't have a father?"

Now it was White's turn to hate the conversation. "Of course I have a father. Everybody have a father, but mine.. He just left us. He didn't wanna stay with us in Nuvema Town, he preferred to go on his own adventure again." She looked down at her shoes while she kicked to some dirt. She looked down at the discipline Pokémon, because he squeezed her hand with a worried look. She gave the Pokémon a grateful smile, while the grass snake fondled her cheek as it sat down on her left shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry, White." He carefully grabbed her wrist, and pulled her into a big hug.

White giggled, as she was pulled into the hug, and laid her arms around the boy's neck. "Thank you." They both loosened the hug a bit, and bronze brown eyes met blue eyes. She smiled softly to the boy and removed her hands from his neck, and soon he followed her move, and removed his hands from her waist. They began to walk again, but this time a bit slower.

White looked to her right, and watched as her starter carefully observed every move from the other guy. She giggled silently as she looked at her overprotective Pokémon.

"So White.. Why did you start on a journey?"

She shrugged her shoulders as they rounded a corner, and they could now see the Pokécenter in front of them. "It was my mother. She kept telling me to help Professor Juniper, and one day in return, the Professor gave me and my two best friends a Pokémon." She smiled by the happiest day of her life. "My starter is Dewott." She referred to the discipline Pokémon which immediately changed face expression to a fake smile, instead of the scowling glance.

White laughed at her Pokémon, kissing his forehead. "He can obviously be a bit protective, but that is so sweet."

Black nodded and stopped in front of the Pokécenter. "Ladies frist." He said with a sparkling in his eyes, which made Lily and White giggle in union. "Well, then I think we need to enter."

The Dewott turned around, facing Black while White entered the building. He fist pointed at his eyes, and then at Black. 'I am holding an eye on you, dude.'

Black only lifted his eyebrows, and then entered the Pokécenter right after the Dewott. "Well it was surely a pleasure to meet you, White." He gave her a teeth smile, and his teeth could obviously have been in a Corsolgate advertising.

White blushed a bit, and rubbed her arm. "You too. It was really nice to meet you." She waved to the Nurse Joy and the sweet Audino

They both walked towards the elevator, and stepped inside. "So, which floor?"

"10th and you?" Black asked curious.

"Same." She laid her head down on his shoulder, relaxing.

He stroke her hair, and to his surprise it was so soft and curly. "White?" He asked, so she turned her head up, looking at him.

"Yes?"

He rubbed his neck. "I was wondering if you wanna go on a date tomorrow?" He looked really nervous.

White blushed, but gave him a big smile. "I would love to!" She grinned girlish.

His face surely lighted up in a huge smile. "Oh yes! Shall we say 15:00 in front of the Café?" He ran his fingers through her hair, loved how soft it was.

White nodded pleased. "That sounds perfect, because then I have time to battle the Gym Leader." She looked down at her Xtransceiver. "Can I get your number?" She smiled to the boy, and as soon as he said the number, she registered him. "Thank you.. I'll see you tomorrow!" She said happily.

Black bended forward, lifted her chin a bit up, and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, White Satoshi."

White stood paralyzed at the ground, watching the boy walk the opposite direction of her room. She soon felt how her heart raced, and a big smile showed on her face. She looked down at the Dewott, and hugged him tight. "I love you two so much!" She giggled and unlocked her room, and entered.

She carefully placed her bag on the table, and pulled out her precious egg. She looked at the green marks and smiled to her Pokémon.

She looked down at her Xtransceiver, and smiled at the newly registered number. Black's number. She walked into the bedroom, and looked at the queen-sized bed with a lot of pillows and a cute quilt with small legendaries; Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, Mesprit, Azelf, Uxie, Manaphy, Phione, Shaymin and Victini. She smiled by the cute bed, but a few other beds caught her attention. She looked at one a bit smaller than hers. "This must be a bed for you, Morgan!" She pointed at it, and looked at a few smaller ones. "And you can take which ever you want, Lily." She yawned and placed the egg in Morgan's bed. "Would you please look after it for tonight, Morgan?" She petted the little starter as he cried joyful. She kicked her shoes off, and soon she was lying down in the bed, sleeping.

**x-x-x**

_**Review for the sake of White and her date with Black!**_


	4. Dragon Skull

_**111: Yes, Black Oak is based on the male protagonist - Touya/Hilbert/Black/Shin? I remember to see him named Shin somewhere.. **_

**N: "Sorry for not being in last chapter, but White didn't want to see me.." **

**White: *rolling eyes***

**Black: "No, she wanted to see me"**

**N: "You don't treat your Pokémon very well, Black."**

**White: "Not again..." *sigh***

**N: "You just fill your computer up with Pokémon? Would you like to stuck in a computer?"**

**White: "Natural, SHUT UP!"**

**x-x-x**

* * *

White woke up the next morning as her female Snivy jumped on her. 'Wake up, ssssleppy head.' It hissed, and White jumped up from the bed, looking confused around, as a little crack was heard behind her, so she turned around to see her egg hatching. She hurried over to Dewott's bed, and took up the egg in her arms, and sat down in her bed again. She felt how both Pokémon came and sat down beside her. She looked down at the egg in her hands and watched as the last crack came. She watched closely as the Pokémon escaped the egg all by itself.

White looked down at the little, fluffy Pokémon in her arms. She looked inside it's cute brown eyes and opened her mouth in disbelief. "EEEEK! I GOT A EEVEE!" She couldn't believe her own eyes. Out of all the Pokémon, she got this one!

She pulled the little evolution Pokémon into a hug, and kissed it's slightly wet forehead. "but, you really need a bath!" she complained, and together with the grass and the water Pokémon, she walked out into the bath room with the little one.

'Mommy.. Mommy.. Mommy!' was the only thing the little Eevee cried, while it looked up at the female. White smiled to the Pokémon, and laid it down in the water tub. "So, my little sweetie. Now you need to get cleaned." She waited until the water was the perfect temperature, and then she began to wash and scrub the little evolution Pokémon while it cried out in happiness. Soon the Dewott joined in the water, moaned joyful as his trainer poured water over his head. The only Pokémon who didn't join the water, was the female Snivy.

After the Pokémon's bath, White made some delicious Pokémon food, and dressed up in a pair of shorts, a white t-shirt and her favorite rosa cap. She looked pleased into the mirror, and stretched her body, happy that she was as slim as she was.

She returned Morgan and Lily to their respective pokeballs, and walked out from her room with the backpack on her back, the Eevee in her arms, the door locked and then she waited for the elevator.

She took the elevator all the way down to the lobby, and waved goodbye to the nice nurse as she walked out of the Pokecenter with new Potions, pokeballs status healers and even a few envelopes.

* * *

The sun was rising for a new day, turning the sky into a beautiful rosa color. The girl walked down the road, headed for the Gym. She looked at the different warehouses, how some kids painted the road with chalk. She stopped up, looking at the different flowers and Pokémon. She recognized th chalk paintings as a Lillipup, a Rufflet and a Pikachu. A huge smile grew on her face, as she looked around at all the different happy kids, playing around with obviously their mother or father's Pokémon. She began to walk again, and soon she stood in front of Narcene Gym.

She looked down at her Eevee. "Okay. We've won against Cilan at the Gym in Striaton." She took a deep breath, trying to control her nerves. "We can do it again, because I trust you all." Even through she didn't knew if her Pokémon could hear her through their pokeballs, she tried to cheer them up, but most of all, cheer her self up.

She lifted a fist into the air. "We can do this, because we will fight with our hearts and for the justice of a new badge!" _because I'm going to win this time, with the power of a mighty heart and the attack from my beloved Pokémon!_

She jumped all the stairs up to the door, pushing it without any reaction. "Huh?" She narrowed her eyes, looking down at the little Eevee, just when the door slammed out in her head. "Mother fuck!" She yelled out, protecting the little baby Pokémon while she lifted a hand up to her head, rubbing her achy forehead.

She lifted her head, and jade green eyes met maya blue eyes. "ARGH!" She shrieked. _Why him? Why am I going to see this weirdo again._

The boy lifted his eyebrows, confused by her reaction. He brushed some dirt of his white shirt, and played with a golden rubix cube in his left hand. "I wanna see things no one can see.." He randomly said with his deep, manly voice.

White backed a step away from the boy. "Oh, so you wanna see the future? Well man, you need to be careful with that!" She petted her little Eevee, holding it tight to her. _He is not going to steal my Pokémon again!_

The greenette shook his head. "Not the future.. But the truth inside a pokeball! A pokeball, what if it isn't pleasurable to be inside a ball, and we just force the Pokémon into these.. _cages?_..!" His hands were shaking in anger and White could see his eyes widen.

White lifted her eyebrows, as she noticed a little black ball of fur behind the boys legs. "What Pokémon is that?" She mumbled, kneeling down beside it.

"I wanna see how Trainers should act. The Truth of us all!" He claimed, didn't pay attention to the girl.

White took her PokeDex up from her pocket, scanning the boy's Pokémon. She bit her lower lip, just when information popped up on her screen. "Oh, you got a Zorua. Aww, he is so cute." She clapped her hands, carefully sat her little Eevee down to the Zorua, so they could play.

"Ev ev Eeevee!" The little brown Pokémon said, sniffing to the strange Pokémon, and carefully taking a step closer.

N kneeled beside the two Pokémon and the girl, watching closely.

"Don't you dare steal my Eevee!" White threatened, lifting a fist into the air. "I'll use your weakness against you!" _And by that I'll kick him between his legs, and make him cry like a baby bitch._

N placed his hands at his hips. "I _didn't _steal your Pokémon!" He snapped back, sounding like an annoying kid.

White shrugged her shoulders. "Then what did you do? Trying to liberate it, just like those Plasma idiots?" She sneered.

N widened his eyes in shock. "Plasma idiots? Are you talking about Team Plasma?" He narrowed his eyes, worried by her words.

She sighed and sat down at the stairs. "Of course I am! They go around like they own the damn Unova. Which they _don't_. And then they kick and hurt Pokémon, but a second before they blubbered about Pokémon Liberation, and people hurting them!" She knocked a fist into the ground. "It's making me sick!" she ended, and noticed the boy sat down beside her.

"Team Plasma.. Hurting Pokémon?" He took some deep breaths, and clenched his hands into fists.

"Yes, like I said.. They are bad people!" She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. _He is so weird and stuff like that._

"Your Pokémon is seeing you as its mother." The greenette spoke randomly, holding the little Eevee in his arms.

'Eve eev eevee!' The brown Pokémon cried happily, licking the boy's cheek and whipping it's tail like the happiest creature on the earth.

White smiled by the sight of her Pokémon being happy and decided to relax a bit. She closed her eyes and began to breathe through her mouth instead of her nose.

The little Zorua watched the female closing her eyes, and shook it's head in disbelieve, as he looked at the brunette. 'Zoru ru ra.' The little fox Pokémon cried out, running over to N.

The next thing White sees, is N, ridiculous close to her, and his sparkling jade green eyes and her little ball of fur.

"Would you please battle me?" He almost whispered as he looked into her eyes. _Somehow it oddly makes me feel some sort of uncomfortable as I'm this close to her.._

White looked into his jade green eyes, and just by now she noticed how handsome he was, and how 'old' he was. And this handsome boy was this close to her. This _handsome _boy was barely a centimeter from _her _face_._ She opened her mouth to make a scream, but no sound came out. She looked terrified at him, and placed her hands at his chest, ready to push him away.

He closed his mouth, and pressed him self away from the girl. "Please, battle against me." He sat the little Eevee down into her lab, smiling by the sight of a happy Pokémon as he took a pokeball form his belt.

_Wasn't he just talking about Pokémon forced into pokeballs, and now he wants a battle with Pokémon he has inside his pokeballs? _She took out a pokeball from her backpack, and threw it up into the air. "With the mightiness of you skills, and the power of your scalchops, earn the proud of being called the future winner of this battle!" She declaimed and out from the pokeball, a blue Pokémon appeared in a red flash of light.

N pressed the button on the pokeball, and out came a muscular, gray Pokémon. It took a few steps closer to the water Pokémon, and now White could see it walking around with a trunk in its hands.

White took her PokeDex up from her pocket, scanning the male Pokémon. _"Timburr, the muscular Pokémon. Fighting-type. They always carrying squared logs, they help out with construction. As they grow, they carry bigger logs." _She PokeDex said.

N frowned by the sight of the PokeDex. "How inhumane. Categorize Pokémon by type and put them in boxes. Hmpf."

White rolled her eyes, ignoring his words. "Okay Morgan! Use Tail Whip and attack with Water Gun from longer distance! Don't let it come close to you with that trunk!" White shouted, and the discipline Pokémon took a few steps away from the muscular Pokémon, while it whipped it's tail from side to side.

N bit his lower lip, annoyed by the girls suddenly battle start. "Timburr. Focus Energy and then hit it with a Low Kick!" N commanded, looking how the muscular Pokémon was getting pumped, and ready to kick the other Pokémon.

"Morgan! Hit it with a water gun! Don't let it come close!" White said, clenching her hands into fists, as she looking at her starter.

"Dodge the Water, Timburr!"

As the fighting Pokémon came closer to the water Pokémon, the Dewott started to hit it with Water Gun, but it the Timburr kept running towards the starter, and it swung the log at the water Pokémon's feet, making it fall at its back.

"Great job, Timburr!"

"Are you okay, Morgan?" White looked worried as the Dewott raised itself by help from one of the stairs. The Dewott looked even more concerned at his trainer and nodded. "Dewott ott!"

White gave a little smile, felt how her starter didn't want to disappoint her. "No matter what, you'll never disappoint me, Morgan." She stroke the starter's head, and looked at the waiting opponent. "Use Water Sport, and make the ground wet! And after that, use Iron Tail!" She was happily that they've trained that move yesterday.

N smiled by her choice. _She's smart. _He looked down at the slightly nervous Timburr. "Alright. Use Leer and then hit it with Rock Throw!"

The muscular Pokémon cried in agreement as it glanced at the Dewott with an evil and threatening sparkle. It picked up a few rocks about the size of a tennis ball.

"Hit it with the rocks now!" N commanded.

"Either destroy them into mud with a Water Gun, or dodge the rocks, Morgan!" White shouted, and the starter kept jumping or ducked the rocks. It splashed a few water guns at the some of them, but even through that, a few rocks hit him.

"And now, use Iron tail! He is out of stones!" White commanded, pointing at the grey Pokémon.

Dewott ran towards the fighting-type. He hardened his tail, and saw a metallic sparkle, as it turned into iron. He turned around in a jump, smacking the Timburr with his tail.

White looked as the Timburr slowly fell, like it was in slowmotion. She looked at it, and even by the distance, she could she it was unable to battle anymore. A rosa color broke out on her cheek, when she saw Morgan help the Timburr up on his legs again. Both Pokémon shook hands, and she felt truly honored to be with such a polite Pokémon.

"You did great, Timburr." N said, and the fighting Pokémon nodded, and ran off.

White widened her eyes in amaze. "Non of the Pokémon are yours? They're.. wild?"

The boy nodded. "Of course they are.. Everybody except Zorro down there." he referred to the Zorua and the girl nodded.

White nodded and she kneeled down beside the Dewott, and gave him a big hug. "You did great, buddy!" She kissed his forehead, and looked into his sparkling eyes.

White looked up by the sound of a Xtransceiver, but realized soon it wasn't hers. It was N's. The boy quickly answered the call, and looked down at the screen.

White knew she shouldn't look at it, but her curiosity took over, so she walked over beside N. She looked at the FaceTime, and she could see a elder man with white hair, and precious clothing

"_N, I think you need to come back now.. You've spend too much time in..-"_ The man stopped talking, when White walked into the picture. He looked shocked at her with widened eyes and open mouth. _"Natural Harmonia Gropius! Your father would be very disappointed to hear if you've thrown away your precious time.." _The man threatened, narrowing his eyes at the couple.

N nodded. "Of course, Bronius. You didn't need to yell. I'm coming now, and I can assume you, that I didn't use my time regardless."

The man nodded. "I'll see you later. Anthea and Concordia will make you ready to the Diamond Meeting."

The call ended as quickly as it started.

White looked confused at the boy. "Who was that..?" She remembered his name. "And you've lied to me! Your name isn't just _N. _It is Natural Harmonia.. Grouis?" She said, unsure of the it, because she didn't remember what the elder man said.

The greenette shrugged his shoulders, embarrassed. "I need to go now. We'll maybe see each other again another time." He said it too quickly for White to understand it at the first, but when she was ready to answer, the boy was already gone.

She shrugged her shoulders, looking down at the Eevee and the Dewott. "Man he is strange. Come on, we have a Gym battle to win, but first! PokeCenter here we come again!" She sighed, and took the little brown Pokémon up into her arms, as she walked back where she came from.

* * *

White stood face to face with the female Gym Leader, smiling victorious. "Hah! Even through it was a pretty though battle, we won!" she exclaimed with a fist into the air, and the dscipline Pokémon by her side, copying her move while it raised a scalchop into the air.

The brown woman smiled, watching the younger trainer. "You did pretty good. I'm very impressed by the way you battle. You even knocked out my Watchog." She chuckled and put placed her hands at the hips.

White called the Dewott back. "Yeah, but I should really think twice about it, with that one." She sighed and looked into the Gym Leader's brown eyes.

Lenora nodded. "But, because of your skills love for your Pokémon and of course because you won, I'll like you to have this badge." she handed the basic badge to the younger girl.

White looked down, admired the gold and purple badge. A few seconds later she opened her mouth. "Coool!" She unzipped her backpack, and found her Badge Case in one of the pockets. She gently placed the badge beside the one from Striaton Gym.

Lenora smiled at the expression from the young girl, when a researcher – her husband – ran into the Gym, shaking.

"What's wrong?" Lenora looked worried at her man, and White lifted her head, looked from husband to wife.

"Team Plasma.." the man whispered, while all blood disappeared from his face.

White gritted her teeth by the words of that annoying name. She clenched her fingers into fists as she narrowed her eyes. She released all her Pokémon, and took out a few Potions. "Allright guys, I know you've just been in a battle, but we may need to fight Team Plasma." She looked determined at the three Pokémon, and even the little Eevee calmed down with its crying, paying attention to her.

"It might annoy for the first seconds, but after that you'll feel fresh and new!" She promised and started spraying the three Pokémon with the potions.

Morgan squirmed by the first spray, tempted to scratch all over his body, but the look on his trainer's face kept him from doing it.

When the four Potions were empty, White threw them at a trash can and looked around in the room, just to see Lenora and her husband have left the room.

She ran up the stairs, facing the library and a few bookworms, she blinked a few times, adjusted her eyes to the sharper light and the silence.

"Where did Lenora and her husband go?" She asked a little girl with pigtails.

"That way!" The girl pointed out to the museum.

White thanked the girl, and ran out in the museum, ready to face Team Plasma and kick their ass one more time. She kicked the door open, and opened her mouth in shock. _Are they stealing the dragon head? _She didn't believe her own eyes!

"What are you doing? Stop playing around!" Lenora yelled at the knights.

White walked up to the Gym leader's side, sending the Plasma grunts evil glances.

"So you've decided to show up, Gym Leader and archeologist." A higher ranked Plasma member said while she took a step closer to the three opponents. "We, Team Plasma, are taking this dragon skull as it was our own, in the name of Team Plasma, our king and Pokémon liberation!" She claimed and in that words they all lifted a sword up into the air and shouting 'Team Plasma', before they stole the skull right in front of everybodies eyes, and ran out of the museum.

Lenora yelled after them, began to ran before her husband grabbed her around the waist.

"Honey, it's no use if we don't cooperate. Call out your Watchog and we'll go after them!" The male said as he played with a mysterious looking pokeball in his hand.

White lifted her head, looking at both adults. "I'm coming too!" She almost spat the words out, ready to fight.

The man looked worried at her. "This is not a game.. These people are serious about what they do. And they'll probably kill for their believes."

White felt how her temper threatened to explode. "I'm going, whether you like it or not. These people need to be stopped!" she yelled, clenching her hands into fists.

Lenora looked at the girl with respect in her eyes. "I think she'll go no matter what.. You may come with us!"

Together the three of them ran out of the Gym.

Lenora released her Watchog. "Okay Scout! Listen if you can hear those evil people! Listen after the sound of a big, running group!" She commanded.

Her husband released a huge Pokémon White never had seen before. "Aerodactyl! Fly high and look after a ridiculous dressing group!" he said, and the ancient Pokémon took of with a huge 'roar'.

White released her Snivy and clapped her hands. "Okay, we need to kick some ass, Lily! So be ready to fight some Plasma grunts again!" The Pokémon hissed by the words, and jumped up on her trainer's shoulder.

"Sssniv sssniv sssnivyyy!" The Pokémon cried.

The Watchog started running towards the edge of the Town and the Aerodactyl flew the same direction, so they all three ran towards Pinwheel forest.

White narrowed her eyebrows, as they also ran towards the Café. She looked inside and found the person she looked for. Inside the building Black stood up, waited for her.

"Lenora. I need to go inside here for a minute! I'll be back in a minute!" She yelled as she ran towards the Warehouse Café.

"But we don't have time for..-" Lenora shouted, but White never heard it, because she was already inside the building with the Snivy on top of her head.

"Black!" She gasped for air. _Man I'm on bad condition.._

The boy smiled to the girl, but soon he figured out something was terribly wrong. "What's up, White?" He looked worried at the girl, walking closer to her.

"Team Plasma stole a prehistorical dragon skull from the museum. Please help me to get it back!" She begged the boy with her eyes.

Black nodded. "Sure. Where did they go?"

"Come with me!" She dragged the boy outside.

* * *

Meanwhile inside Pinwheel forest two grunts were running through a small passage.

"Man this skull is heavier than I thought.." a male voice gasped.

Another agreed. "And the costume doesn't help.. This knight dress is so..-" He gasped between the words. "-hot."

The grunt in front trembled over his own feet, and both grunts fell down with the skull on top of them.

"Man did it break?" the female shouted, afraid of the reaction from the Sages if it was ruined.

"No." the other replied, and both sighed in relief.

"We need to get it to Gorm faster than the wind.. The Gym Leader and her husband is after us.. And that stupid girl from the Dreamyard.." The female hissed, annoyed that the girl appeared everywhere.

"Oh, the one who called you a..-" he never ended the sentence, because the female cut him off.

"_shut up, __**Steven!**_" She yelled, ready to slap the idiot.

He dodged quickly her hand, and grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer. "You don't have to be violent Rebecca." He snarled, and pushed her a few centimeters away again.

She widened her eye on shock over his reaction. _He has never acted like _that _before now.. _She ducked her head, looking at her feet, while she lifted the head in unison with her male partner again. "I'm sorry.."

"Forgive you." He said it like it was nothing.

* * *

Back White and Black ran the opposite direction than Lenora and her husband, without knowing they ran the right way, just a kilometer behind the two grunts.

"I can see you said the truth last time." White noticed as she looked at the beautiful, flying Altaria.

The brown-haired male chuckled. "I always say the truth. And yes, I've been in Kanto, Johto and Hoenn. And when I'm finish with Unova I think about seeing Kalos or Sinnoh.." He said it like it was nothing.

"The furthest I've been was Rustboro to visit my cousins.." She smiled by the memory as the Snivy jumped from tree to tree beside her.

"I see.. My home is Viridian City." He said and adjusted his red cap, almost identically with White's, unless the colors.

"I live in Nuvema Town.. Or used to, now I live in Pokecenters.." She gasped as they ran through the forest. She mentally punched herself for wearing shorts, because she got scratches all over her legs.

Black looked down at her because she cried once in pain. "I don't understand how you can wear so short, shorts.. I know they should be short be the name, but _that _short?" He didn't believe his own eyes.. A few centimeters shorter and you could see her ass.

White shrugged her shoulders. "You're not the first to ask.. I just feel more comfortable, okay?" she looked up into his big brown eyes.

He nodded. "Sure sure, whatever you want.. But it's not because it is ugly or something.." He got a teasing sparkle in his eyes as he smirked. "I like it."

White rolled her eyes, softly pushing him. "Jerk." She yelled as they rounded a corner.

Right in front of them, the two Plasma grunts stood with the skull in their hands.

"Hah! In the name of Unova National Museum, hand that skull over!" White shouted, pointing at the grunts.

"Shit!" She female yelled.

White widened her eyes in amazement. "Huh?" She gazed at the female. "You both look pretty familiar.." She thought about it. "Yes, it is you two idiots from Dreamyard." She got a really nasty look in her eyes.

The male grunt rolled his eyes. "Great." his voice was filled with sarcasm as he threw a black ball at the ground, filling the air with black powder.

White started coughing. "Black.." She rubbed her eyes, and heard a cry from her pink Snivy. "Do _something_!" She cried.

Black nodded with closed eyes. "Sure. Altaria use Gust!" He commanded, and soon the Pokémon flapped the powder away, and they could all see normal again.

White was holding her little grass-type in her arms, petting it. "You're okay?"

"Sssnivyy." It hissed in a pleased pitch.

"Come on, White.." Black said. "We need to catch up on them!"

* * *

A kilometer later, White and Black stood in front of a magnificent man with white hair and deep voice and two swords pointing at them.

"You can take the skull back." The elder man said with vines around his hands, held by Lily.

"But mighty Gorm, it took so much-"

"How dare you correcting me, Grunt?" The old man snarled, making the grunt lower his sword and hand the skull to Black. He narrowed his eyes, poking the male grunt's chest when the Snivy loosened the grab around his wrists. "The skull is not important anymore."

The grunt nodded as Lenora and her man were running towards them. "There they are!" She yelled, pointing at the Team Plasma.

The Sage, Gorm, chuckled by the sight of the Gym Leader. "It is time for us to disappear. Rebecca, Steven.. You know what to do." Both grunt's nodded and hold a black ball in their hand.

White narrowed her eyes, knowing exactly what they would do. "Lily, tie him again!" She yelled, but too late.

The Sage turned his attention to White. "And for you, young lady. I assume this isn't the last time we see you. So farewell." He had an evil sparkle in his eyes as both grunts threw the ball down into the ground, and made the world disappear in a cloud of black powder.

White coughed, closing her eyes just in time before the powder would go into her eyes. _I hate that shit.._

"Altaria use Gust again!" Black's beautiful voice said, and White couldn't help, but loving his voice.

When the smoke were gone, Lenora and her husband stood face to face with the teenagers.

"I'll like to thank both of you for what you did today." She smiled to them with her eyes filled with tears.

"You're welcome, Lenora." both said un unison and giggled.

The Gym leader smiled by their happy faces, and handed both a few potions, status healers and food supplies. "This should be enough until you reach Castelia City."

Both teenagers putted the gifts down into their backpacks and thanked the couple a few times, before they sat down, camped for the night.

"White?" Black asked as he laid down with his head pointing at the campfire.

She made an annoyed sound, and rolled around in her sleeping bag. "Yes, Black?" She yawned.

He smiled by her tired expression. "I think you still owe me a date."

She rolled her eyes, and looked into his brown with her blue. "I think you're right." She kissed her Eevee's forehead as it laid down, warming her chest. "Sleep tight everybody!" She said before closing her eyes.

All Pokémon cried or grumbling back.

"Goodnight White." Black murmured but the girl was already asleep, and soon he was too.

**x-x-x**

**Dewott learn Iron Tail via tutoring**

_**Review for the sake of White and her Pokémon!**_


	5. Headbutt

**Hi everybody!**

**I'm really sorry about the late update, but at first I was busy with exams, then at the last day of school, I held this party and some idiot broke my Macbook, so this is actually the first time since last chapter, I've had the opportunity to write. Well, I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter, because it was a real pain to do and..**

**Black: "Can we start it now? I'm not trying to be rude, but nobody cares."**

**Well okay, then let's get startet**

It was in the afternoon, when both teenagers slumped their bodies against each other, walking on the long and huge bridge. Under them thousands of cars were honking, while people yelled at each other, everybody tried to make it first because of the though deadline.

"Man, the first thing I wanna do in Castelia, is to buy an icecream and rest my feet." White explained as they walked down the bridge, while they ignored the noisy cars.

None of them looked around at the beautiful sightseeing, because they were so tired of walking and complaining, that they didn't even pay attention to the beautiful sunset, and how the water reflected the light from the sun.

Black stretched his body and could see Castelia came closer and closer at every step they took. "You still owe me a date." He murmured.

White facepalmed herself in a sigh. "Sorry. I have such a hard time saying no to people when they need help." she gave the boy an apologizing gaze and bit her lower lip.

Black just shrugged his shoulders and looked at the girl, when a breeze took her hair and played with the beautiful, brown curls. He looked at the stunning girl, wanting to compliment her, but didn't know what to say, because every line in his head sounded ridiculous.

White pointed at the city, noted they were really close. "It is so..-"

"Huge." Black ended her sentence as they stood in front of the city, only a few steps from the entrance.

White nodded, and ran the last steps. "Come on, Black! We have a city to explore!" She said and clapped her hands in excitement, when the doors opened in front of her, didn't act like she spend the whole day, walking.

* * *

An hour later, White and Black and their respective Pokémon sat down with their back to the huge fountain at the end of the city, all eating a casteliacone while they listened to the music from the street dancers and watching their moves.

"It was a great idea that we could team up!" one of the dancers said, thanking both teenagers.

White smiled thankful from the compliment. "Oh, it was nothing. And you can do much more when you have friends around you." She said, as she looked down at her three Pokémon.

"De wott wott!" The discipline Pokémon said, and fondled her hand while it looked at her with its sparkling eyes.

White bended forward and pulled all three Pokémon into one big Urasing hug. "Oh I love you three so much!" She kissed everyone on their forehead, which made the little Eevee cry in joy and even the little Snivy couldn't hide a smile.

Black smiled as he saw the love scene between his new friend and her Pokémon. He looked down at his Pokémon, and petted his black Ninetales head. He normally didn't let her out in a such a huge city, because of all the fashionable people who always tried to buy his precious Pokémon for money. But for him, none of them had a prize. They were priceless and meant way too much, so he would never ever sell them.

He smiled as his Altaria landed on top of his head, and its soft wings tickled his cheeks.

White blinked a few times, before she face Black once again. "So, you know that date?" She smiled mysterious to the boy, as they sat down side by side, hearing the fountain's roar.

He nodded, nervous about her smile and in the whole – nervous about her. "What about that?"

She gave him a huge smile, as she pulled out an orange envelope. "Would you like to come with me. . to Liberty Island tomorrow?" She looked rather excited, because it was such a rare tour, and almost nobody got tickets, because they were very expensive.

Black flashed a huge smile as he pulled the girl into a hug. "Of course I would! That's amazing White!" He looked into her maya blue eyes as he released her from the hug.

She giggled by his action. "I'm glad you like the idea." she said it with a teasing sparkle in her eyes.

Black rolled his eyes and stretched his legs. "Well, when do the ship leave the dock?" He licked his lips and felt a breeze coming from the desert, because grains of sand flew around, and Black felt how it scratched his neck.

White opened the envelope and read the information, tourist guide and the clock. "We shall be at the dock 10 o'clock tomorrow." She soon stood up on her legs and raised a fist into the air. "Well, maybe I can beat Burgh before we go!" She clapped her hands at the thought of her third badge.

Black smiled to the girl. "Maybe, but the most important is the Liberty Island. There are rumors about it all over in Kanto." He said it like he was talking about the weather.

"Oh really?" She asked, didn't know it was _that_ popular.

The boy looked to his left, facing the dancers. "So, what are we going to do on Liberty Island?" He asked her.

"Have fun." She simply answered.

* * *

Next day White stood at the harbor, looking at the sparkling sea with her Dewott beside her, the Snivy on her shoulder and the Eevee in her arms. She looked down at her feet and the large picnic basket, filled with sandwiches, juice, fruit and pokéblocks. She looked as the cruise waited for everybody to join on the trip to Liberty Island. "Well, a few minutes and Black should be here."

"Dewott, wott!" The starter cried, standing next to his trainer.

White looked down at her first Pokémon, and remembered when she saw him, appearing in a red flash of light. The little nervous sparkle in his eyes, and how he first tried to protect himself with the scalchop, but later ended up in her arms, sleeping while she talked with Professor Juniper about her, Bianca and Cheren's new adventure.

She didn't even notice the person walking up on her, and soon he stood way too close to her.

"White." A deep, but harmonic voice said and it fitted way too good in her ears.

She looked up, and maya blue faced jade green. "Yikes!" She jumped a few steps back, making the Snivy cry in fear and the Dewott turning around while he raised his scalchops.

N looked at the girl with a flatly face. Every since he was a little boy, he had mastered the ability to hide his emotions. It was very handy, because every emotion he met in this city, was either anger or sadness. To see so many Pokémon, only used as a fashion accessory. It made him furious to see how humans treated his precious friends. Until he saw this girl stood at the exact same harbor he was headed for. Somehow she gave him this weird feeling, but he wanted to talk with her. Making her laugh and see her happy.

"N." White looked at him with a regrettable glance. _Why does he always sneak up on me like that?_

The boy took a step back as the wind grabbed his hair, making it dance in the air like it had a mind of its own. "What are you doing here?" He had a worried glint in his eyes for a second or two.

White narrowed her eyebrows. _Does he really care? Or is it just a smalltalk question? _

She didn't notice she looked at him with narrowed eyes, and a suspicious look on her face, until he commented it; "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked a bit unsure, not familiar with the girl's odd behavior.

White shook her head and flashed an apologizing smile. "I'm sorry." She shrugged her shoulders as she stroke her Eevee's soft fur. "I'm here because I wait for the cruise to Liberty Island." She felt how the wind played with her ponytail, and looked at N's long hair, how fluffy it was.

"You're Pokémon are really happy around you."

White sighed. _Now he's doing that voodoo thing again.. Or whatever he's doing. _"I'm also very happy around them." She admitted, smiling down to her three nuggets. "They're my precious."

N nodded, enjoyed by her words, but he still didn't like the idea of Pokémon, captured by humans. "Let's have a bat..-" He never ended his sentence, because the girl's attention was soon caught by someone else.

"White!" This brownhaired teenager shouted as he quickly walked towards them. A beautiful Altaria flew above him, followed him by every single move.

White smiled to her friend as he walked towards her. "Black." She noticed to herself. _Thank Arceus.._

'Man I don't like that guy.' The Dewott exclaimed as the teenage boy rushed towards them.

The Snivy giggled. 'Tssssh, you're jusssst jealousssss.' It hissed as it pointed its forked tongue at the discipline Pokémon.

Morgan snorted offended as he crossed his arms. 'I am not!'

'Yes you are!' The Snivy said again, only to annoy the starter.

The Dewott just rolled his eyes, as he faced the greenette because he kept his gaze at the blue pokémon. 'It doesn't mean I like you more than _him_.' The Pokémon quickly snapped as he locked eyes with the odd boy.

N just shook his head, somehow happy about what he heard, but also a bit worried. _Did she taught her Pokémon to hate other persons? But if she like that teenage boy, why do her Dewott not? _He scratched his neck, sure he was confused.

White hugged Black as he stopped in front of her. "Thank Arceus you're here! The ship is leaving in a few minutes!" She quickly said, and returned the Eevee and Dewott, dragged the brunette away from the other boy.

"Wow, you're really excited about our date." Black murmured, but loud enough for N to hear.

_Their date? Do they have their own date? I thought everybody shared the dates in a year.._

White looked at the greenette and flashed unsure a smile. "Bye!" She quickly said as she waved with one hand and dragged Black towards the cruise with another.

White showed a security guard their tickets, and soon both teenagers left the greenette as they entered the luxury cruise.

"Wow." They both said at the same time, looking around at the sparkling lights, the expensive looking corridor with the red floor and the white walls.

They looked at each other at the same time, when a smiled showed on their face. "Would you mind if we sit on the deck? Morgan really loves the smell of the sea."

"Nope, I wouldn't. Let's do that."

And together they rushed towards the stairs, wanting to see Castelia City as they left the harbor and began the trip to Liberty Island.

White felt every jolt in her legs, as she stomped up the stairs, gasping for air as she bended forward at the top, inhaling a few deep breaths and looked at Castelia. _The City that never sleeps_. She liked the nickname. It fitted the huge city.

She looked down at the dock, and locked eyes with the mysterious greenette. He somehow looked a bit worried, which at the distance, looked like he was jealous. _Tsh._

"Who is he?" the other male asked, craved the girls attention.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Just this creepy guy, who once tried to steal Morgan from me." She felt a little stick in her heart, when she slipped the words out of her mouth, but she didn't want Black to get any wrong ideas about her.

Black smiled to the girl. He looked at her beautiful blue eyes with a little white circle around the pupils, her perfect pale skin and the voluminous soft, brown hair. Sure he had seen a lot of beautiful girls, and sure other guys would say that they were more beautiful than White. But there was something about her – maybe it was her personality that made him like her from the first glance or the fact that he felt happy around her. _I don't know._

White looked at the huge city, the already long distance between the ship and the dock. She inhaled a deep breath in her nose, smelled the salty scent of ocean and saw a few Magikarps splashing around in the water, like they didn't know how to swim. It made her giggle, to see these Pokémon, and think that they someday would be one of the most feared Pokémon alive.

"You think they're funny?" Black asked a bit too harsh.

White turned her head around, facing the other brunette. "Why did you think that?" She snapped back, crossing her arms in defense mode.

"You laughed while you looked at the Magikarps."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes?" she looked down into the sparkling water once again.

"Why would you do that?" He raised his eyebrows, frowning.

"Because I think it's funny, how people are afraid of a Gyarados. Because if you just raise your Magikarp well, it would never attack."

Black nodded. "I see." She flashed an apologizing smile. "It just that, I hate when people laugh at the weaker Pokémon, just because they're not good enough for them." He looked down at the searching for the Pokémon. "But in fact, it is the humans who laugh, that aren't good enough for the Pokémon - if you ask me." He pointed at a long Pokémon, it looked like a Dratini.

"Is that a Dratini?" White asked most, didn't believe her own eyes. By her words, a mother lifted her daughter up, pointed down into the water. _They're so rare? What is it doing so close to humans?_

Black shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe we'll never know. But in fact, everybody search for a Dratini, but it is a Dratini strong?"

White shook her head. "No, it's the evolutions they want. Fashion people want a Dragonair and trainers want a Dragonite."

The boy gave a single nod. "Exactly." He glanced at the pink grass snake who lazily sat on her shoulder, while it caused a few glances from strangers walking by.

'What arrre you lookinn at, humanboiii?' The little snake hissed as it showed of the snake tongue, while it moved from shoulder to shoulder, making the girl giggle.

"Oh stop it, Lily." White grinned as she looked at the brunette boy, watching his small movements.

The boy's Lucario stepped forwards, facing the little snake. 'Watch your mouth!' It threatened while it lifted a clenched paw at the Snivy.

Lily just hissed enjoyed as she pointed her tongue at the blue pokémon.

White rolled her eyes and lifted the little pink snake down into her arms, when a glamorous lady walked towards the two teenagers. "Excuse me, miss?" The woman said toady as she looked at the black Ninetales.

White turned her head to the left, facing the elegant woman and looked at her blonde curls and the red nails. "Yes?" She gave a polite smile as she softly stroke Lily's soft head.

The woman flashed her way too white teeth. "I just saw your Nintales, and it is soo.."

"She isn't mine." White gave the woman an apologizing smile, and pointed at Black who stood beside her. "This is the trainer, but somehow she likes me." She rubbed the black fox's back and it cried out in joy.

The woman sighed in disbelief. "Okay." She turned her attention to the male, almost like she forgot White existed. "I wondered if you would trade with me for my white Charizard?" The female asked as she flashed her eyelashes and stroke his arm with her long red nails.

The sight of this woman, flirting with Black almost made White vomit. She widened her eyes in disbelieve, because the boy didn't refuse the touch in first place. _I'm gonna puncture her fake boobs and ruin her way too white teeth.. _She clenched her hands knowing her face was all red in anger.

'Nine nin!' The fox pokémon barked with a complaining look on its face while it poked the boy with her black and blue tail tips.

Black just laughed and shook his head. "I'm just joking." He squirmed because her touch went just too aggressive. "I'm not selling my Ninetales, but thank you for the company." He said it a bit sarcastic, so the female send him an evil glance as she turned around, walking the opposite direction of the two teenagers while she made sure to swing her hips.

White looked at her pokémon with a concerned sparkle in her eyes. "Okay guys." She clapped her hands, wanting their attention and began talking, when they all looked at her. "We're going to be on this cruise for half a day, so just relax and have fun while we're here – but remember:" She made sure they heard every single word. "Don't do anything I wouldn't have done.." She reminded as all the pokémon ran away, discovering the ship.

White smiled as her and the other brunette stood back alone, looking at the sparkling sea and spotted a few Lapras in the horrisont.

"They're so beautiful.." White spoke softly, leaned against the rail.

Black looked at the girl and grabbed her hand softly. "Come?" He asked as he slowly pulled her in the direction of a door.

She lifted her eyebrows in wonder as she nodded. White followed the boy inside, hand in hand, they rounded a few coners until they stood in front of a door. The boy opened it, and the first thing they met, was fresh air and the shinning sun.

Black smiled to the girl, as he led her outside when a few Duckletts flew around, quacking at each other. "So, what do you have in the basket?" He asked the girl, as he saw she still walked around with it.

White smiled teasingly. "Just some guns and a few bottles of vodka." she answered nonchalant and swung her hair.

Black just rolled his eyes and sat down beside a beautiful Swanna at a table, pulling a chair out for White. "Come, let's sit down."

She nodded as she sat down beside him, pulling out a sandwich for both. By the scent from the food, they both caught the small duckletts attention. White laughed at the look on their faces, and began to feed them with the bread from her sandwich. "There is nothing like this."

Black smiled as he watched the girl, happily sharing her food with the pokémon and studied her face. He saw how her eyelashes curled when she closed her eyes, and how she got a little dimple at the right side of her chin when she smiled.

White leaned back, saw as the flying-types cried in joy when they ate the sandwich, when she facepalmed herself. "Of course!" she gasped as she looked down into the basket, pulling out her pink 'dex. "Let's see what we can collect about the Ducklett and Swanna." She opened the techinal machine, and began to film the creatures.

Black lifted an eyebrow, looked a bit wondered at the girl. "What are you-.."

"I'm collecting data from the different Pokémon." she answered before he could even finish his question. "That's why I'm on my journey. . I'm doing it for Professor Juniper."

The boy nodded. "That sounds nice." He slowly said, when the speaker announced there was ten minutes till they arrived at Liberty Island.

* * *

Half an hour later they stood in front of the enormous lighthouse, when White's Eevee jumped down from her arms and began to run along the bricks of the lighthouse.

"Barbara!" White shouted and sprinted after the little evolution pokémon. She felt the energy pump inside her venes, didn't want the eevee to get hurt.

The boy looked after the girl as she ran and sighed in disbelieve. He stretched his body and looked at his Lucario. "It seems like we'll get some workout." And by the words, they both began to run.

White stopped up in front of the little brown pokémon, giving it a discipline look. "Don't do that again, hon" She teached with a lifted finger, but the pokémon just kept gasping as it jumped up and down in front of some sort of locked door.

"Huh?" Black said when he stopped beside the girl, trying to figure out what the pokémon wanted.

White rolled her eyes as she took the little ball of fur up into her arms. "Let's check it out.." she spoke softly as she looked at the male.

"What?" He didn't believe her.

White laughed. "Come on, don't you think it would be funny?" She asked, unsure about whether the boy would find it entertainment or not.

He just sighed but ended up nodding. "Sure, let's go check it out." Black turned his gaze to the Lucario. "Would you check if there's anybody behind the door and after that, open it?" he asked.

The Lucario nodded once as it closed its eyes, listened and felt if there was any auras behind the door. He wondered a bit, because a strong, but unidentified aura was felt inside the mysterious room. The aura pokémon opened his eyes as he knocked the door down with a Focus Blast.

White just widened her eyes, shocked to see how strong the pokémon was. _Man, I'm not going to fight Black . ._

The boy smiled by the reaction from the girl, blinked teasingly. "Come on, let's see what's inside!" he cheered and then with the Lucario in front of them, they entered the lighthouse.

White looked around at the small corridor, felt uncomfortable because of the moisty, stone walls and the dark light. She felt the little Eevee's fur tickling her ancles and began to relax a bit. _Calm down White, you've just seen too many horror movies. What could possible go wrong?_

The boy stopped in front of her. "It's a dead end.." He said, disappointed.

White sighed as she ran a hand through her messy hair. They've walked this long and now they had to return! "I've walked way too long for this. There must be a hidden button or something.." She felt around at the walls, when a Dwebble crawled over her feet, making the girl scream.

The Lucario shook its head. 'Humans..' It sighed as it kicked up an invisible door, making the brunette girl scream once again. He just made some barking sounds, which sounded like he was laughing at her.

White widened her eyes in shock, how weird was this place? _Who the hell live here? _She entered the lighted up room as the first and looked around at the sand colored wallpaper. "Huh?" She turned around because a Pokémon cry was heard from the inside of another door. White walked towards the brown door, and slowly opened it, trying to see what there was inside of the other room, but it was all dark.

She soon discovered a little _thing _inside the room, and narrowed her eyes. "Black? Come and see this.." And by the words, a little pokémon was flying towards her with incredible speed, and the last thing she remember before the knock out, was being headbuttet by a little, flying Pokémon.

* * *

The first thing she felt, was that she was lying on something really soft and comfortable. The next thing was a suddenly pain in her forehead. "Mhmm.." She moaned in pain, slightly touched her forhead with her fingertips.

"White?" the boy asked. His voice was filled up with worry.

She slowly rolled around, facing the boy. Her eyes widened a bit in shock, to see the main reason why she was in pain, sitting in the boy's lap. "What is it?" She nervously asked, rubbed her neck in confusion.

Black smiled to the girl, softly petting the pokémon. "Oh, I don't know, but he was so afraid after he headbuttet you, and if it wasn't for my Lucario, I think he would've headbuttet me too.."

White just nodded, wasn't sure about having the little Pokémon around her. "Well, there's only one way to find out.." She looked around in the room, searched for both her backpack, picnic basket and the little Eevee. "By the way, where's Barbara?"

The boy let out a sigh. "She was so afraid because you got attacked, that the first thing she did, was to recall herself back to her ball."

White nodded, understood the pokémon very well. She stretched her body and pushed off the blanket when she stood up, and walked towards the backpack.

The little pokémon flew up from Black's lap, and began to hoovering around the girl's head, making her dizzy.

"Stop it!" The girl cried, making the little pokémon burst out in laughter. White send the pokémon an evil glance. "So you think it's funny?" She bit her tongue, remembering herself not to outrage the pokémon, afraid for another headbutt. "Well then I'll show you what's funny.." She said as she threw a decorated pokeball at the flying type, crossing her fingers in hope to catch the pokemon. She bit her lower lip, when the pokeball began to shake and grabbed it in her hands, when it alarmed to release itself. "Think twice about that!" she yelled, as she forced the pokeball to stay close.

She jumped in joy, when the button turned golden again, raising a fist into the air. "Ha! Who's the best?" She asked to no one. "I am!" She cheered on herself, as she bended forward and took the pokeball up in her hand.

"White? You just forced a pokémon to be with you.."

She shook her head at the boy, smiling. "But I'll teach it some manners, aaand I accidentally gave it my only luxury ball.." She clapped the ball at the same time, as she pushed the buttom of her starter's pokeball, and in two red flashes of light, the water starter and the other appeared.

'What is going on, White?' The Dewott asked when he looked at the other pokémon, ready to make a fight as he raised one of his scalchops.

"Calm down both of you." She said, as the other pokémon send the dewott a arrogantly glance that said 'I-am-so-much-over-your-standard-buddy'.

She searched through her bag, until she found the thing she looked for; her pokedex. "Let's see what it says about you.." she mumbled as the boy walked towards her with two chairs, so they could sit down.

"_Victini. The Victory Pokémon. This Pokémon brings victory. It is said that Trainers with a Victini always wins, regardless of the type of encounter."_

White nodded. "Okay, let me guess. Either I'm wrong, or this is the pokémon of our myth.." She sarcastically said, looking at the little fire/psychic type. "Are you a legend?"

The Victini arrogantly nodded its head. 'Sure I am.'

The girl sighed in disbelieve. "Okay, I'm sorry about the way I treated you, but you really need some.." She never ended the sentence, because soon she was hanging with her head down, covered in a red flash. "LET ME DOWN!" She yelled, while the first tears began to run from her eyes.

The little pokémon just cried in joy, as it hoovered her around in the room, making White fall into the bed. 'We're going to have sooo much fun.' it cried out.

The dicsipline pokémon sat a scalchop at its throat. 'You are going to give White the respect she deserves, do you understand?' he hissed at the fire pokemon, while he removed the scalchop, and splashed some water in its face.

The Victini snorted offended. 'You shouldn't have done that..' And by the words, Morgan was covered in a red aura, starting to punch himself in the face. 'HAHA, why are punching yourself?'

'Stop it!' The dewott hissed as he was send up into the air, and smacked against the wall.

White screamed, and looked at the almost stoned Black, who just watched in horror. She ran over to the little fire pokémon and kneeled beside him. "Please, stop it.." she begged him with tears in her eyes, as she grabbed his little hands.

"Vi viii.." and soon the water pokémon fell down to the ground, grumbling a few curses.

White sighed in relief as she took the luxury ball in her hand, pointing it at the Victini. "Please.. Come back." she said, and the little victory pokémon disappeared in a flash of light. She turned her gaze to the water pokémon, petted his head as she took a potion up from her bag. "Are you okay?" She asked, worried about her best friend.

"De wot wottt." he cried out, but gave the girl a slowly nod as he rubbed his head.

She smiled in relief and petted the pokémon's head. "Good." she turned around and looked at the boy. "Why didn't you do anything?" She then turned her gace to the lucario. "Or you?" She gave them both an offended glance, as she recalled her Dewott.

A shout was heard from the corridor and both teenagers turned around as they watched a few knights ran into the room, widened their eyes and began to curse.

"You little, stupid RATS!" a woman yelled, pointing at the teenagers with a sword and in the other hand, she hold a pokeball.

White lifted her arms in defense, shaking the hands from side to side, as if she was waving. "Woow, calm down.. I've just had the worst experience in my life..-" _And trust me, it could've been to see your stupid face. _"-So would you _please _just give me a little moment to calm down.."

The female just frowned at the girl. "Where's the Victini?" She snarled, looking at all the corners. She just turned around at her heels, facing the other grunts – which all were male. "Tell me, guys.. How many jobs did you had on this island?"

They looked at each other. One scratched his head; probably because the suit annoyed him. "One?"

She shook her hands in anger, taking a deep breath. "THEN HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LOSE IT?" the black hair flew around her head, when a breeze entered the room.

All the grunts crimped together. No one wanted to feel her rage.

White just lifted her eyebrows, as she watched the female executive rage over the lost of the Victini, and then she recognized her as the female grunt from her earlier meetings with Team Plasma. "Oh, so I see you've been promoted." she mumbled.

Unfortunately the female heard it, and she widened her eyes, when she saw which girl she stood in front of. "**YOU!"** she yelled dramatic, when another man walked into the room, throwing two pokeballs into the air.

A pair of Jellicent appeared in a red flash of light. The blue and pink pokémon looked at the two teenagers, ready to action.

"wowowow, wait a minute." Now Black lifted his hands, trying to explain to these people. "You can't battle inside this old house.." but he got cut off by the male executive.

"Who is talking about battles?" He send them both a smirk, when the last words were over his mouth. "Jellicent, use Toxic on them all."

And the last White remember, is this huge floating pokémon, who keep getting closer, and the pain from the toxic who floated inside her veins, poisoning her.

* * *

White slowly opened her eyes, wanting to rub them, but couldn't because her hands were tied behind her back, while she sat down in a really uncomfortable and hard chair. _Where the hell am I? _She looked around in the room, didn't see anything else than white walls and floors, a table with a coffee cup on, and a block with some notes. "Hello?" she asked, a bit worried about the answer.

A few seconds after, two grunts entered the room, one scratching his elbow.

"Excuse me? WHERE THE HELL AM I?" White yells, stomping at the ground, making as much noise as possible.

"Well if you keep quiet, I'll tell you." one of the male grunts says, waiting for her to calm down.

White narrowed her eyes, and spat after the man, but unfortunately it landed on her own shoe tip.

A smirk appears on the other grunts face. "That's lovely." He clapped in his hands. "Let's stick to the plan. We are here, to take you off the island."

the brunette frowned by his words. "No you aren't. You can't make me!" She said, sounding like a little child.

"Tsh, of course we can."

White widened her eyes, when she noticed something missed. "Where's my pokémon? And where's my friend? DID YOU KILL HIM?" She felt how her food almost didn't stay into her stomach, and how much she wanted to punch these grunts.

"Of course we killed your little friend. And if you ask nicely, we'll let you see a videotape of it. Trust me, it was long and painful, darling." The blonde said with an evil sparkle in his eyes, enjoying to see the girl in such a mental pain.

White felt how she could puke every second, so she kept her mouth closed.

The other grunt just shook his head and ran a hand throw his boring brown hair. "We took your pokémon. They are at the top of the lighthouse, guarded by the Ampharos who light it up.. And for your friend. He is in the room beside us." He said, and afterward he got a punch from the other grunt.

_That means I'll have to free him and me. Oh, shit shit shit. And my Pokémon.. Triple shit!_

"You can't tell her that.. She's the enemy!"

The brunette just smirked. "Because a little girl can do so much against us.. right?"

"Oh, you fool."

They all three turned their head to the left, when the door got kicked up, and on the other side a Lucario stood, a Altaria flew beside a fantastic looking guy, who had a determined look on his face. "Altaria, use Sing at the knights!"

The blonde facepalmed himself. "At least he didn't say grunts.." was the last words, until the both clashed with the floor.

Black ran up to White and looked into her eyes. "You're okay?" He studied her face, worried whether those grunts did anything to her.

White flashed a little smile. "I'm just glad that you are."

A tearing sound was heard, when Lucario cut off the rope, and together they stormed out of the room.

"I got your backpack and your pokeballs.." she sighed in relief. "Sorry about the picnicbasket, but they already ate the food; and I didn't want to run with a basket in my hands."

White gave him a little hug as they ran towards the exit, making a few people turn their heads towards them, and afterward jellying.

"and out in the free!" White happily says as they escape the lighthouse, facing the sun. She looked back, and saw a some grunts who were after them. "It looks like we need to run again.." She sighed in disbelieve as she began to move her legs again.

After a few minutes of running, she looked back again and saw the grunts lost track of them. She gasped after air as she grabbed Blacks arm while rounding a corner.

She felt such a big pain in her forehead, when she collided with another person. "Auch.. I'm so sorry!" She quickly says throw her gasping.

The greenette looked down at the brunette with such wonder in his eyes. "Why are you in such a rush?" He asked her, while playing with his golden rubix cube.

White looked up into his jade green eyes. "Running from Team Plasma.. They took us and our pokémon." she tiredly said, while resting her hands in the lap.

N narrowed his eyebrows. "Running from them? Well, I hope you got your pokémon again, otherwise you would be a really horrible trainer to let them down." He looked up into the white clouds. "but then again, it would be the most responsible to leave them with people like Team Plasma."

Black just looked at the greenette, like he was a total idiot. "Ehmn, it wasn't you who got threatened with your life?"

The other boy widened his eyes for a moment. "No! They wouldn't do that." He played a bit faster with the cube. "You're lying!"

"I'm absolutely not lyi.."

White caught both boys attention, when she began cursing every living thing on the planet. "You've forgot the last one!" She yelled in misbehave as she crossed her arms, didn't know what to do.

Black frowned. "Did I forgot one of your pokémon?"

She nodded. "Yes, the Victini!" she rubbed her head slightly, didn't know exact what to do.

A little cough was heard from the greenette, which caught both brunette's attention. "Sometimes, things happen for a reason." Was the last words he said, before he turned around and disappeared.

White didn't believe her own ears. "What?! I'm not leaving without my Victini!" she snarled angerly.

Black sighed in disbelief. "Alright. Stay here, and then Altaria and I'll go get it!"

White lifted her eyebrows. "Would you really do that?" She opened her mouth a bit. "For me?"

Black gave her a little smile. "Of course!"

She jumped up into his arms, and gave him a kiss on his lips. "You're amazing, Black!" she says with a huge smile, while he looks into her eyes with a surprised look.

* * *

Later the brunette sits down on a bench with her two favorite boys at her side. The blue, discipline Pokémon to her left and the brunette boy from Kanto at her right. Her little Eevee is laying down into her lap, while the pink Snivy lazily relax on her shoulders, and finally her newly caught pokémon, Victini is standing on top of her head. She's looking out of the window from the inside of the huge cruise, watching the sunset with them all, and slowly she rests her head on top of the boy's shoulder. She is stretching her body and lets out a moan a few seconds before she falls into sleep.

**x-x-x**

**Sorry about the ending, I know it is really bad Dx**

**Black: "yeah, just let me do all the running for her damn psycho pokemon"**

**White: "BLACK!"**

**Black: " oh, didn't know you were listening"**

**White: " would you say something like that?"**

**Black: "well, you said it yourself.."**

**White: " that was two.. TWO years ago!"**

**N: "ups huh?" **


	6. Creation of Unova

**Okay, I decided to stop those things with Black, White and N in either the start or the end, because I found them pretty annoying myself.. XD**

**x-x-x**

It was a normal morning in Castelia when the brunette stood in front of the Bug-type Gym, ready for another battle. She ran her fingers through her bangs and afterwards she put on her favorite and only cap. She liked it of course by its color; rosa and white. Her two favorite colors, but also because it meant something for her, it was a gift from her dad, the exact same day as he left.

She shook her head, tired of rethinking the past, because she couldn't change a thing, so she slowly walked towards the door, only to be pushed backwards again by the person she had the longest friendship with, ever.

"White." the blackhaired boy said, corrected his red glasses and the brushed the blue jacket he always wore.

She pulled him into a tight hug and made a mess out of his hair. "Cheren!" she said, a bit more excited than the boy. "Did you beat Burgh?" she asked, slowly released the other teenager from the hug.

He nodded. "Yeah, he was a lot tougher than I thought, but for me- bug pokémon aren't that hard." he said with a arrogant smile, which made the girl burst out in laugh.

"If I hadn't forgot, then your first pokémon is a grass-type," she send him a sneaky smile. "And I haven't met a lot of fire-types in Pinwheel Forest, so please," she ran a hand through her bangs again. "explain how they can't be that hard, if he had the type advantage."

He blinked. "I caught a Pidove in the forest," he began running his hand through his raven black hair, trying to do something about the mess.

White nodded. "Oh, I see.." she hugged him one last time, "I need to go challenge Burgh- but I'll see you again for another battle, _rival._" she smirked, waved as he left, and she slowly walked up the stone stairs again.

Unfortunately, she got pushed backwards again and out came a fashionable man, dressed up in striped jeans, but a few paint stains ruined the look.

"Oh, I am so sorry, lady!" the man gasped, offered a hand, so she could get up on her feet again.

The girl gratefully accepted the help and recognized Burgh through the curls and the paint in his hair. "It's nothing," she said, waved it away with a hand move. "But I was going to challenge you to a gym battle," she sighed. _It's probably closing time and Cheren was the last challenger. So typically.__  
_

"I see," he shrugged his shoulder, hated to disappoint people; especially women. "It is because, you see.." he rubbed his neck. "Team Plasma is in town and one of my colleagues- you probably know Lenora from Narcene, since you're here now- back on track," he send her a little smile. "Lenora told me that they for sure are up to something nasty, so I'll try find and tell them, that they for sure shouldn't be up to anything in _my _city!" he clapped his hands.

White narrowed her eyes just by the word of that evil organisation. _I've beat them every-damn-time, so why mess with a gym leader, when they can't even beat a rookie like me? _She shook her head and looked at the frustrated gym leader. "Let me help you," she offered. "I've been dealing a lot with those idiots, so I'll gladly help you-" by the man's sceptical look, she added; "and I can't move on to the next city, before I've beaten you, so what do you say?"

Burgh smirked by her last comment. "I'll say top, you can search through the docks and if you see anything mysterious- call me," he commanded and gave the girl his number. "When you're done, come back to the Gym!" he shouted as he walked in the opposite direction of her.

"Okaa-_aay._" she said, looked down at her belt, took up the luxury ball and begged Arceus for mercy. "Okay, Victini please, come out." and in a red flash of light, the little joker came out with a little giggle.

White smiled and hold the little pokemon in her arms, while she looked into the aqua blue eyes. "You're just a little cutie, aren't you?" she said, tried to be friends with the little, but powerful pokémon.

The pokémon smirked as its finger tips got covered in some red aura and lifted the teenage girl up into the air, also covered in the red light.

"That is just great." she sighed, send the little guy a killer gaze. "Let me down!" she yelled, and as she commanded, she felt down, hit the ground with her butt first.

"Viccc." it began giggling while hovering around the girl's head, poked her at different spots on her back.

She jumped up on her feet, grabbed her little guy around his waist. "Okay, you listen now, and you listen _good_!" she snarled. "I've been working my ass off the whole-fucking-night, to make our friendship work, I even used my most precious pokeball on you, and don't come and say that I forced you into that ball, because I made a quick call to Professor Juniper, and she said it was impossible to _force _a pokémon to get captured!" she lifted a finger at the little victory pokémon. "So quit playing around and try, please TRY for me _and _yourself- to make this friendship work, because I actually think we can be good partners; partners as well as friends." she said with a little smile as the victini finally relaxed in her hands.

"Good, now let's find those Team Plasma!" she began walking towards the docks as the pokemon sat down on top of her head, made it comfortable on top of the cap.

* * *

"My Munmun.." the blonde childhood friend sobbed, rested her head in her hands as the tears ran down her cheeks.

White softly brushed the girls soft hair as she tried getting anything sensible out of her best friend. "You must tell me who did this to you, unless I can't help you." she noticed. _Please, don't say who I think it is.. Don't say it is-_

"Team Plasma," the girl wailed, hugged herself in misbehave as the tanned girl with the absolutely wildest hair White'd ever seen before, took a Xtransceiver up and called Burgh for White, so she could comfort her big-hearted friend.

White gritted her teeth, hated how those guys ruined every day of her's. "I promise to get Munni back to you, Bel." she made eye contact with the curved girl. "I promise!" she said as the serious eye contact broke, because of a one meter tall pokémon appeared in a red flash of light.

"Pignite?" the fire pig cried, harsly petted its trainer's back, wanted to help too.

The brunette smiled by the scene. "See? Even Buttercup wanna help!" she tried to cheer the blonde up, but the girl just bursted out crying, again.

The tanned girl, Iris, turned around. "Burgh will be here in a minute or tw-" she never ended the sentence, because down the dock another Team Plasma walked, until he got eye contact with the dark purple haired girl, then he began running.

"That's my keyword!" White snapped and sat after the plasma grunt, almost made the little Victini fell off, but that it wasn't even on her mind at that time. _I'm gonna kick him off a building in this damn city!_

"Stop following me!" the grunt yelled, tried to ran around some corners, but ended up in a blind alley.

White smirked as she slowly walked towards the grunt. "So quickly your luck is turning around- maybe it was bad luck?" she mocked, looked down at her long but dirty nails.

"S-step back!" the male grunt said as he drew his sword, pointed it at the teenage girl while some sweat pearls ran down his back, already heard about how two brunette teenagers had defeated them a few times.

White snorted by the silly movement. "Victini, please do something to that sword?" and by the words, the sword was soon covered in a red aura, lifted both the weapon and the grunt into the air, until he came a few feets up and lost the grab around the sword, and fell down again, landed somehow in a awkward position, so the first thing that collided with the ground was his stomach.

"Well, well.." White said, placed one foot on top of the grunt. "Now you need to tell me where your base is in this city, and you better make it quick, unless you want this to be very.." she smirked by the word. "_painful._"

The grunt shook his head. "No, please!" he began yelling, tried to tackle her legs, but unfortunately for him, the teenager was way too fast, and now she pushed all his body down with her own and a harsh grab on his hair and hood.

"Do you want to do this the easy or the hard way, _grunt_?" she'd found out, that they all hated that word.

He closed his eyes, didn't say a single word.

"Fine!" she shouted and smashed his head down into the ground, made the man scream in pain. "Have I made myself clear to you?" she whispered into his ear, which made the little, hovering pokémon, giggle. _That pokémon must be a really tough guy.._

The grunt slowly nodded, even through it ached a lot. "Yeah, I totally got you-" he grumbled, annoyed that he got commands from a little girl. "But I can't remember the hotel, this place is too big for a smalltown man like he," he smirked by the truth,- that this girl would never get information out from him.

She yelled in anger, smashed his head down into the ground again, "Why couldn't you just say that from the start, you stupid, motherfucking jerk!" she yelled as she punched the guy once in his face. "I hate you all, why on earth would any-"

"You know, you don't have to act violent, we found their base." a recognizable voice said, slowly pulled the girl away from the grunt.

White looked up into the brown eyes of her crush and a smile appeared on her face. "Black," she said and a embarrassed smile appeared on her face as she scratched her neck. "You shouldn't have seen me like that."

He just shrugged his shoulders. "It looks like he is okay- breathing and everything- and no blood," he pulled the girl into a little hug. "Now let's go get Bianca's pokémon back and stop them, seriously." he turned his gaze from the girl up to the little pokémon. "I see you two are becoming friends."

White smiled, "Trying to- but now, let's go!" she said, dragged the boy out from the dead end, and together they ran in the direction of the Gym.

* * *

The two girls and Burgh stood out in front of the Gym as the two brunettes stopped in front of them, gasped for air.

"Why took it so long time for you two?" Burgh asked, "I mean, White couldn't have been that hard to track with the tracking thing you can with your contacts on the xtransceiver."

Black just shook his head. "Sorry," he looked over at the other side of the street, saw how obviously it was as the three plasma knights stood in front of the hotel door, refused to let anyone in nor out.

"Our plan is to battle them and then enter the hotel," the tanned girl said with her high-pitched voice. "and then get Bianca's munna back!" she exclaimed and raised a fist into the air as a Axew released itself right behind her.

"Axeeew!" it agreed, made the girl facepalm herself.

She shook her head. "You can't just do that-" the girl began, taught the dragon-type about some simple rules.

White lifted her eyebrows. "That's the plan?" she looked at the fashionable gym leader, placed her hands at her hips. "Because I really don't wanna battle any plasma things right now." she said as she locked eyes with the male teenager to her right.

Burgh just shook his head, hid the little smile. "Well, we're going to crash a hotel where I expect Team Plasma is, so you likely will battle a few _plasma things _right now." he corrected and a little twinkle as seen at his white teeth.

White just sighed, but then agreed with a nod. "sure, fine..-" she walked towards her best friend. "Now, let's go get your munna back, Bel!" she said and began walking towards the knights in front of the hotel.

Iris just rolled her eyes. "What a child," she noticed, even through she was the youngest of them all. "Let's go, we can't leave her alone with them!" and then the tanned girl and her dragon type followed them.

"Yeah, let's go." and then the three left began jogging after the two girls.

White lifted her eyebrows at the three plasma knights. "Get out of my way!" she yelled and pointed a finger at them. "Or you'll experience a horrible death!" she noted.

The knights just looked at each other before they began laughing. "What an annoying twat." one of them said, send the girl a superiorly glance.

Iris placed herself right beside the brunette teenager and soon the three other did the same, "Excuse me?" the tanned girl said once more. "But if somebody here's a twat, it must be one of you guys." her highly pitched voice mocked.

"Axew!" the little dragontype cried out, crossed it arms and looked rather bad.

And then the battle began, because the three knights send out each of their pokemon, so in a red flash of light two Sandile, one Purrloin and a Garbodor.

"Morgan, your turn to show of!" White commanded and released her first pokémon.

"Dewott!" the pokemon cried out, made a huge X in the air with the scalchops as it was ready for the battle.

White smiled at the scene. "Razor Shell at the two sandile!" she commanded and watched as her watertype fainted them both in one attack. A proud smile rose on her face as the starter confidently walked back to his trainer. "You did great!" she exclaimed, pulled the pokemon into a hug.

The Iris and her Axew easily beated the Purrloin and Black and his Altaria also fainted the Garbodor in one attack - their's maybe a bit less aggressive than White and Dewott's attack.

"Come on!" Burgh said, winked them all inside with a hand move.

White lifted her eyebrows as the first thing she saw inside was that annoying and horrible looking man from earlier on her journey. She narrowed her eyes and clenched her hands into stone-breaking fists. _That son of a bitch. I am going to kick his ass and teach him a lesson._

"Well well, if it isn't the Gym Leader, Burgh." _And that stupid teenager who'd ruined my plans a few times. _Ghetsis kept his eyes at the female brunette as he talked.

Burgh just looked at the elder greenette with a straight face, didn't show any emotions at all. "So, what would you say is the idealistic path for Team Plasma?" he asked, kept his gaze at the man in the middle, Ghetsis. "Just take what you want?"

The man to the left turned his head to obviously their leader, Ghetsis. "I thought it would be sneaky and amusing to make a hideout in front of the Gym-" he sighed, knew he would pay for it later. "But I was wrong, we were detected more quickly than I would ever imagine.." he bowed his head in sorrow.

The grenette didn't even look at him, he kept his gaze at the five intruders. "Indeed, Bronius." he slowly shook his head, "Anyway, is everyone here familiar with the legend of the founding dragons?- The one who created the Unova region?"

White narrowed her eyes, tried to remember the classes about mythology. _Damn, why aren't you here, Cheren? You would've known, because you literally swallowed every book in Narcene Libra-_

"I am!" the youngest girl exclaimed. "It's the black dragon-type, right?" her light voice cut through the air.

Ghetsis stepped towards them, and of course a few Plasma knights followed, tried to protect their leader, but he just waved them back. "You see, young people..-" White gritted her teeth badly. "The truth is, that the black dragon appeared before a hero who sought the ideals of the Unova region. To knit a world together full of warring people." he continued. "This dragon shared its amazing knowledge with the hero- and bared its fangs at those who stood against them."

White just rolled her eyes, tired of the old man's voice. _Come on, end your stupid speech, please.._

"..Together the power of this hero and the Pokémon bought unity to everyone in this land, and _that _is how Unova was created." he stepped from side to side. "We shall bring back that hero and _that _dragon again!" he exclaimed.

"How would you bring back a thousand years old man- there can't be more than bones.."

The greenette ignored the brunette girl and kept talking. "When we can win the people's hearts and minds- just like the hero- we can easily create a world where Pokémon are liberated." he smirked. "The world that _I_ and Team Plasma desire!"

Burgh just shook his head, couldn't understand how in the world anybody could think like that. "I see," he locked his eyes with the mysterious greenette. "here in Castelia we have a lot of different people-" he opened his arms out. "People who use Pokémon as a fashion accessories, as their partner or some just as pets."

White nodded, but she began thinking about something. _That Ghetsis- gaycheese, he really has an amazing gift. He could probably convince the half of the region with the choice of words._

"But there is something about what you say, I don't quite understand." Burgh admitted.

"Yes, what is it?" The greenette asked, crossed his arms.

Burgh send a weak smile. "The one thing we all have in common, is that we all care a lot about Pokémon." he looked down at the tanned girl's feet, saw the little Axew. "Even people who meet for the first time can talk together- talk about Pokémon!" he clapped his hands together. "Talk, battle and trade. That is what bond us all together," an intense sparkle was shown in his eyes. "Pokémon and humans are here to be together!"

The greenette just shook his head, thought quickly about an argument against the young and fashionable gym leader.

"I remember your speech in Accumula Town," White said, easily caught all the Plasma's attention. "You made me rethink my entire relationship with my Pokémon," she looked down at her discipline Pokémon, how he raised the scalchops. "I really thank you for that." A beloved smile appeared on the girl's face as she locked eyes with her starter. "At that time, I made a promise with myself-" she turned her gaze to the greenette, saw how his face was red in anger. "To stop Team Plasma from ruin so many precious relationship between human and Pokémon-" he kept the old man's gaze as she narrowed her eyes. "To stop you from ruin friendships as precious as the one I have with my Pokémon!" she snarled, clenched her hands into fists and felt how the long nails was cut into her palms.

"Dewott!" the otter pokemon cried out, made a huge X with the scalchops, warned everyone not to come near him or his trainer.

"Tsh," If eyes could kill, White would've lied down, lifeless on the ground. "You are quite different than I thought- and much more intelligent than I'd expected." a grin appeared in his face. "I am a fond of intelligent people, you see.. You'll enjoy hear about this." the evil smirk on his face just grew bigger. "From every corner of the world, I have gathered knowledgeable people for our kings benefit." he fold his hands together. "You could call them the Seven Sages." he shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, we will submit to your opinion and be on our way." He turned his attention to a brownhaired plasma knight. "Rebecca, return that girl's Pokémon!" he snapped.

The grunt bowed reverently, honored that the leader of the Seven Sages remembered her name. She took the normal looking pokeball up from her pocket and released the rosa colored pokémon.

"Oh, my munmun!" Bianca exclaimed as the now tears of joy ran down her cheeks. "I was so afraid to lose you!" she sobbed, pulled the psychic pokémon into a big hug. She turned her gaze up to the Team Plasma. "T-thank you,"

Black looked over at the blonde girl. "You shouldn't thank them. They take away people's precious Pokémon!" he narrowed his eyes at the greenette. _they don't fool me that easy. I've seen a lot of evil crimes in my journeys, but to liberate pokémon- that's just stupid. They hide something under that..._

"It's just.." Bianca smiled to the brunette boy. "I'm just so happy that Munny is back!" she kept hugging the pokémon, until it hovered up over her and made it comfortable on to of her head.

Ghetsis smiled his evil smile. "The friendship between Pokémon and people can be very.." an twinkle was shown from one of his golden teeth. "touching." he brushed some dirt of his glamorous clothing. "But in order to liberate people and Pokémon, we will revive the legend of Unova- and win people's hearts and minds of everyone.." he made a hand gesture. "Farewell," as he the Team Plasma knights surrounded the three sages, he turned his gaze to the brunette girl as he walked by. _Just try stop me._

Iris turned around, ready to follow them, when the last grunt threw a black ball which exploded and filled the room with black powder.

"Alteria, use Gust!" Black commanded, and the large, blue bird Pokémon flapped it's large wingspan and the powder was soon over in one of the corners.

Iris rubbed her eyes as they turned red because of the black powder. "Is your munna okay, Bianca?" she asked, worried about the blonde teenager.

The girl nodded. "Sure she is,"

White didn't know whether she should smile because her best friend was happy again, or if she should cry because Team Plasma got away from them. "Well, at least we're all safe and the munna is back!" she noted, but couldn't hide the annoyed pitch.

Burgh rested a hand on White's shoulder. "So, what is everyone planning for now?" he asked, wanted to know if any of them could think of following the Team Plasma.

A smile appeared on Bianca's face. "I would like to see Castelia," she send them all a dreamy face. "And get some casteliacones for me and my Pokémon."

Iris nodded. "I'll be your bodyguard for today, Bianca!" she giggled. "And we can go look at some dresses and shoes, if you like?" she giggled once more as the blonde teenager lighted up in a big smile.

Burgh nodded. "That's a great idea, girls. + Iris is a dazzling trainer! You should both enjoy the big city!" He turned his attention to the brunettes. "And I think I owe you a pokemon battle."

White nodded. "Sure you do," she turned her gaze to the other brunette. "Wanna come and look at my formidable battle skills?" she teased with a little smile.

the teenage boy smiled. "gladly."

* * *

White stood in front of the gym leader, placed her feet at the battlefield as she tried to decide with pokémon she should use. _Victini would have the advantage, but would he follow my commands? _She narrowed her eyesbrows as she locked eyes with the discipline pokémon by her side. _Of course I could use Dewott.._

Burgh held a beautiful pokeball in his hand, decorated with flowers he probably painted himself. "You're ready?" with a nod from the young girl, he send out a purple pokémon, which White easily recognized as a whirlipede. "Shall we say one-in-one battle?"

"Yes, but two seconds!" she shouted form the other end as she pulled out her pokedex, analyzed the bug pokémon. "Hmm," she lifted an eyebrow as the pokedex began to speak;

_"Whirlipede, the Curlipede Pokémon and the evolved form of Venipede. Whirlipede can spin its hard shelled body like a tire to smash into opponents."_

White pulled the pokedex back into one of the pockets on her black vest and instead she threw out her only luxury ball- and out came the little, tricky Victini. She took another pokeball and returned the discipline pokemon by her side. _Sorry Morgan._

"Viiic!" it cried out, happy to be out form that pokeball again. It hovered around the girl's head, but this time it wasn't because he would confuse her.

Burgh narrowed his eyes a bit, unfamiliar with the pokemon in front of the girl. _Hm. _He just shook his head. "Ready?" he shouted, and when the girl nodded, he turned his attention to the bug in front of him. "Slinky, use Pursuit!"

The teenage girl clenched her hands into fists, ready for a harsh battle. "Victini, block it with Protect and use Confusion on the opponent." she commanded, and a invisible shield covered the pokemon and his trainer.

The Victini send the confusing waves towards both the gym leader and the pokemon.

"No no no, you can't attack the trainer," White sighed. "Only the pokemon!" she commanded, but too late, because both Burgh and his pokemon bagan blabbering like hell and walk around in circles.

The girl sat down on the floor, but her ears caught a loud laugh which made her flinch until she noticed it was the laugh from the teenage boy. "Holy shit, Burgh is not going to be happy when he's out of that confusion."

White just rolled her eyes and pulled the Victini down and locked eyes with the little victory ruffian. "You can't send your attacks towards a trainer, gym leader- only send attacks towards Team Plasma," she sighed deeply. "Understand?"

The little orange and creamy colored pokemon just nodded with a grin. "Victiniiii!" it cried out in shock and quickly used protect as the Whirlipede was rolling towards the two of them.

White rose on her legs once again, faced the battle. "Sorry Burgh- this is his first battle, so he didn't knew he couldn't attack people.." she looked down into her hands, hoped the artist wasn't that mad.

He just shrugged his shoulders. "At least it wasn't poison or paralyze.." he noticed and looked at the hovering pokemon. "But I would like to look a little more at him after the battle."

Sure, whatever." White said, happy he didn't explode in anger. "Now, Victini- Focus your energy and hit the Whirlipede with a Headbutt like you did to me first we met!"

"Screech as you roll towards your opponent and then jump on my signal!" Burgh commanded as the Whirlipede rolled towards the little fire/psychic type while making the most annoying sound in the world.

Victini couldn't concentrate as the sound kept going, so he let his guard down for a few seconds as it flew towards the Whirlipede, ready to hit it with a headbutt. "Slinky, now!" Burgh shouted and then the Whirlpede jumped up into the air and avoided the headbutt while it hit the target with its tail, released some poison into the little victory pokemon's veins.

"Victini!" White shouted, but didn't ran towards the pokemon. "Use Searing Shot!" she commanded and then a lot of scarlet flames began torching everything around the little pokemon.

Burgh widened his eyes as he realized this was the end for their first match. "Slinky, come back." he shouted, and recalled the bug pokemon in a red flash of light.

When the flames died out, the only thing who was left on the battle ground was the little fire pokemon, hovered around and giggled. "Victiniiii!" it said and made a peace sign with his three little fingers.

Burgh slowly walked towards the girl and her pokemon- and so did Black. The fashionista smiled to the two teenagers, but his gaze never left the female. "You truly have skills for battle, White," he searched through his pockets as the Whirlipede released itself and rolled towards the Victini with a pleased and happy face. "Huh?" Burgh looked over and them, and soon they were playing tag. "It looks like Slinky has made a new friend," a smile appeared on his face. "That's nice, because he has very few friends.."

"Burgh?" White asked.

"Oh, yes!" he turned his attention back to the teenage girl. "Sorry, you are a very special person," he smiled down to her. "But because you've beaten me in battle, you've earned this;" he handed her the badge who represented the gym in Castelia. "the Insect Badge." he proudly announced.

White looked down at the green and golden badge in her hand and smiled. "Thank you, Burgh."

"Congratulations," Black smiled to the girl and pulled her into a tight hug. "You deserved it!"

The girl looked from boy to man and at least but not last over at the pokemon, when a yawn escaped her mouth. "Huh?" she send them both a grin. "I think it is time for my beauty sleep." she said and clapped her hands, caught the Victini's attention. "We need to go home, hon." she shouted and then as the pokemon flew over to her and got recalled into its pokeball, the other teenager walked by her side.

"Good night, Burgh!" she shouted as she walked out from the gym and a little refreshing breeze blew towards them and soon the girl felt a little awake again.

Both teenagers walked towards the pokecentre in silence, listened to the sound from laughing people and music from the different clubs, pubs and restaurants. They saw how the neon lights flashed in the night, attracted the eyes from the people who passed by.

"White?" Black suddenly asked and turned his attention to the girl beside him as they walked inside the center.

She locked eyes with the boy and nodded. "Yes?"

He received both their keys from the nurse Joy and walked towards the elevator. "Come," was the last thing he said, before he entered the elevator.

White just looked after him, but right before it closed she stopped the door with one foot, and entered the almost empty elevator. She looked over at his brown eyes, how beautiful chocolate colored they were. A little smile appeared on her face as she rested her head on his shoulder and felt some relaxing energy running through her body.

The boy slowly sneaked a hand around her waist and pulled her against him. "So, what do you say about enjoying Castelia tomorrow?" he asked, looked inside her sparkling eyes and how perfect her brown hair, curled.

White slowly nodded and closed her eyes, felt how the sleep slowly overpowered her body, and after a few seconds she was asleep in the boys arms.

Black looked down at her, how relaxing she looked in that sleep. As the elevator stopped on the 7th floor he stepped out and walked in the direction of their room. Somehow while he carried her in one arm, he managed to lock up her room and turn on the light.

A little room in soft, blue colors was shown. As he walked towards the bedroom he managed to avoid every chair and turned on the light inside the bedroom and softly put her down into the single bed. He took of her belt with pokeballs, backpack and boots and covered the girl in the blankets. Finally he placed a kiss on top of her head and laid the key on the nightstand. With a last look on the peaceful face, he turned off the light and walked out of the room.

**x-x-x**

**Review for the Sake of White and Victini!**


	7. King of Team Plasma

**Sorry I haven't been updating the last weeks. My school just started and of course my teachers think the best way to start the schoolyear is to kill us in homework. Well, let's hope I'll survive the last year of elementary school(and let's pray for some grades that'll kick ass!) - And over to the good news! My macbook came home from the reparation yesterday, so I can finally begin to update more often. **

**x-x-x**

White looked out of the window in the pokemon center, as the sun rose over the ocean and lighted up the whole city. She was preparing for her trip to Nimbasa by packing her rucksack with the most important healers and filling the pockets with different items that probably would be very helpful in battle.

She looked around in the beautiful living room that was combined with a little kitchen, watche happily how Barbara tailed Lily and how the little pink snivy tried to look annoyed but couldn't hide the little smile around the happy eevee.

Morgan walked around in the three little rooms - bedroom, bathroom and living room/kitchen to search for items Black might've thrown away as he installed the slim girl in the hostel. He looked under the bed, chairs and the couch- didn't want to miss anything they might need in the future.

The petite girl placed her rucksack on her back and looked down at her familiar black and pink boots. A little smile appeared on her face as they reminded her of Nuvema and her mother. Her smile dropped as she suddenly missed her home- felt homesick. She shook the feeling of her and turned her gaze up to the mirror in front of her.

White looked directly into her own maya blue eyes as she stepped closer to the mirror. Somehow she could recognize her mother and father inside herself as she placed her hand on the mirror, felt like she could drown into her own mirror image. She watched how her curls fell softy down her back and how the brown hair shined the few placed where the sun kissed it..

She grabbed her black vest and brushed a few short brown hairs of, knew exactly where they came from. She turned her gaze from the vest over to the white shirt and couldn't resist to touch the soft cloth, always fascinated by the contrast of black and white, how absolutely different they were.

The slim girl shook her head once more and faced the pokemon. "Come on, guys!" she clapped her hands, caught all three's attention. "Time to come back." she returned all three to their respective balls and pinned them to her belt. She swung her hair backwards and placed the white and rosa colored snapback on top of her head and with a confident smile she left the hostel room on 7th floor, felt like nothing could ever ruin her day.

* * *

She sat down on the stone benches around the huge fountain at Castelia Central Area, watched how many performed at the street with either dance, painting or something even different.

White looked up as a tall guy stopped in front of her, offered his hand. "Wanna go to Nimbasa?" Black asked as he ran a hand through his hair and earned a nasty glance from the discipline pokémon beside the girl.

The petite girl smiled all over her face. "I would love to!" she gave him a little hug and stretched her whole body, made herself ready for the next trip. "Just, two seconds." she said as she searched through her backpack, until she found what she was looking for- a white and pink scarf.

Black recalled his altaria behind him. "You wouldn't like all the sand, so just come back."

White wrapped the scarf around her head, made sure it covered her hair, mouth and nose. "Ready." she noticed and walked towards the gate in the direction of desert resort.

The boy turned his gaze up to the girl, opened his mouth; "Hey, wait for me!" he shouted and began running after her.

* * *

"too," White sighed deeply as the sun was going down and the lamps around Nimbasa lighted up and the laugh, screams and noises from the different amusements grew bigger for every step the two teenager took towards the city of lights and laughs. "much sand.." she ended the sentence as she looked at the city in front of her, how all the buildings lighted up by the lamps around the streets and the amusements by all the neon lights.

Black stopped in front of the entrance. "It is actually a beautiful city- on it's own way.." he noticed.

White nodded. "Sure it is, come on Black!" she cheered. "We can stop when we're old and gray!" she exclaimed with a hand in the air as she entered the city with a big smile.

Her smile soon dropped when the first thing she saw was those two familiar Team Plasma knights stood in front of an old man, threatening him on his life. She clenched her hands into fists and narrowed her eyes in anger. _Unbelievable..__  
_

"Gramps!" the male grunt, Steven said in a harsh tone. "We know you run the daycare!"

The elder man stepped backwards. "How..?"

The female, Rebecca made a little laugh. "How do we know?" She asked him in this innocent pitch, which made her even more annoying. "We're Team Plasma- we know _everything._"

"W-what do you want?" He was caught as his back was against a lamppost.

Steven shook his head with a little smile. _Finally something good is happening for us. _"We liberate pokemon, so we can do this the easy way or the _hard _way." he commented as his Liepard released itself, stood beside his side with a smooth look. "And since you work for the Daycare, we figured out you have a lot of Pokémon."

White gritted her teeth in anger as she witnessed another of the evil organization's crimes. A soft hand was placed on her shoulder as she stepped forward. She looked back and watched as Black placed a finger at his lips. _Silence?_

_"Shh, _let's see how this old man is doing, and if they try to do something we interfere." he whispered.

The old man looked in disbelief at the two knights. "..-nonsense is this?" he raised his voice with a grim look at the two, but quickly kept silence gain as a sword was pointed at him.

"Hand 'em over, old man!" Rebecca commanded and made a hand gesture.

The man looked from side to side and noticed the two teenagers looking. "Help me!" he shrieked and ran behind them, hid from the two grunts.

White nodded. "That is _just _what I intended to do." she said with a evil look on the two grunts and a hand on a pokeball and another on the scarf around her head. As she released the grass snake inside she also ripped the pink and white scarf of her head.

Steven and Rebecca just looked at each other with a concerned look and a huge sigh. "Run!" it came from Rebecca as she turned around and sprinted with Steven right behind her. "The amusements park!" was the last thing White heard before both knights were out of their sight.

The daycare man sighed in relief and a smile to both teenagers. "Thank you so much," also with a look at the pink Servine. "That pokemon sure reminds me of someone.." he murmured.

White nodded but with her eyes at the place where she lost eyesight of the two grunts. "I got it from the daycare at route 3."

The eyes of the elder man lighted up immediately. "Oh, then you must be a really special girl!" fist now he caught the girl's eyes. "This was our very best pokemon, and I said to my daughter, that she could only give it to someone with a huge heart."

The teenage girl began blushing by the compliment and made a hand gesture. "Oh," she look in the direction of the amusements park again. "I have to catch those rats before they make damage.." she sighed by the man's concerned look. "And of course Black will follow you over to the pokemoncenter, right?"

The male teenager nodded. "Sure," he caught the girl's eyes once before she walked away. "Be careful."

White send them both a little smile. "I always am," with the last look on the two men. "Come on Lily, we have some criminals to catch!"

"Serviiiiine!" the pink snake agreed and followed the brunette.

Both females walked around the corner and they both stopped up by the amazing sight that awaited them. White felt like she was a little child again as she watched all the stalls with different games, teddybears to win and roses to get if you shot them down. Her eyes sparkled by the light of the amusements, how she loved the ferris wheel and the roller coaster.

"Servine!" the pink pokemon said with a flattering smile on its face as she pointed at a stall with the most delicious food- both for human and pokemon. The snake pokemon's eyes almost sparkled by the sight of candied Petilil leaves.

White chuckled by the expression of the reserved pokemon, never seen her like this before. "Shall we go grab a snack?" another chuckle escaped her mouth as the grass snake cried out in joy.

She walked towards one of the food stalls; "Hi," she looked at all the different food when her stomach rumbled. "Oh." she gave the man a sheepish smile. "I would like three candied petilil leaves and a slice of pizza." She handed the leaves to the grass snake which quickly began licking the sugar around the bitter leaves.

White stopped in front of a few clowns who performed by throwing pins into the air while riding on an unicycle. The little grass snake tried to get the girl's attention to badly that finally she turned around. "What is it?" She sighed.

The pink snake hissed at the girl. "Ssserviiine." it pointed its head to the right.

The slim girl looked up and faced another wellknown face. She almost forgot how beautiful his sparkling jade green eyes were and how relaxed he walked. _No, you can't think like that! You have Black! _She snapped at herself, but couldn't bear to remove her eyes from his chiselled cheekbones and how _handsome _he was. "I don't have time to battle you right now."

"White," N smiled by the sight of the brunette. "Come with me."

She almost obeyed until she remembered why she was here. "I can't," she heard how the little snake made a hissing cry, sounded like she laughed at her. "I am looking for Team Plasma." she sent the pink servine a strictly glance.

He caught her eyes. "I guessed that." he pointed his head to the right. "They ran this way- come."

Finally White sighed. "Okay," _I only do this because he know where they went! _

N walked towards the huge ferris wheel with his hands in the pockets of his sand colored trousers. "They aren't here anymore." He said with no expression in his voice, and lifted his shoulders in a _too-bad _gesture.

White crossed her arms. "So I just followed you here for no reason?" she took a deep breathe, tried to control her temper.

"Let's ride the ferris wheel and see if we can spot them."

She opened her mouth in disbelief. "Hey!" she narrowed her eyebrows. "You trick me to come with you," she snorted at him. "And then you think I'll just ride the ferris wheel with-"

"Two tickets, please." N said and handed the checker a few bucks. "I love the ferris wheel," he looked up at the gondolas which were lighted up my millions of small lights around them. "The circular motions and the mechanism.." he earned himself a nasty look from the ticket-man by that comment.

White just rolled her eyes at him and walked into the red gondolas with the greenette after she recalled the servine. "At least I can pay for my own ticket." She said and searched through her her pockets for some pokedollars.

N just shook his head and stopped her as he laid her hands on top of her's. "No please," another sharp look from the girl. "You can pay me back another time." He quickly assured her.

White narrowed her eyes to see if he somehow tried to be funny in a dirty way, but then sat back on the seat and relaxed. _N would never do anything like that. He is like an angel- so innocent but... pretty annoying._ She remembered herself. "Okay, then let's look for them." she stood up in the gondolas and looked around the stalls, searched for thegrunts.

"White.." he looked down into his hands, tried to control them but they didn't stop shaking. "There's something I need to tell you."

"-can you see if that's a plasma dude over there?" she didn't pay any attention to the greenette teenager. "I can't see if it actually is one of the grunts, or if it's just a guy who dressed up like one.."

"White, would you please listen to..-"

"Hey, I think that is them!" she yelled and pointed in the direction of a large rollercoaster. "Hah, they're taking a ride in the longest amusement in this park, I am so much gonna catch them when we're.." She was being interrupted when N pushed her down on her seat and smashing to fists into the wall- each at different side of her head.

"Please, _listen!_" He snapped at her with an outraged look in his eyes. "I must tell you something."

White sat down on the seat with widened eyes as she look at the greenette. He looked so _lost. __This is important. Otherwise he wouldn't react like that. _"Okay, tell me."

N wrung his hands as he looked into her maya blue eyes. "First I must tell you," he sighed, didn't want to tell it at all, but felt that he must face reality. "I am the king of Team Plasma." he watched her, didn't want to miss any reaction from her side.

White narrowed her eyebrows, didn't understand. "But.." she shook her head, didn't want to have eyecontact with him. "You can't!" She yelled as she looked up into the ceiling, tried to hide the small tears who was threatening to fall down her. "How can you be the leader of such and _evil _organization?" She asked him harsh.

N was amused by her reaction, thought she would kick him out of the window or another violent action. "Ghetsis is my father. He asked me to help him, to protect the pokemon of this world."

White shook her head, blinked the tears away. "No," she gave the boy in front of her a strict glance. "You don't _protect _pokemon when you liberate them!" she sneered. "You don't do them a favor!" she shouted while punching her fist into the window. "You do them a great disservice!"

N just shook his head. "I hope you one day will see it from my point of view."

White watched how close they were to the end of the ride. "I will never see it from your point of view. _Never._" she stood up, ready to leave the gondolas when she turned around. "I see Cheren and Bianca as my best friends and rivals." she had no expression on her face as she faced him. "I saw you as a rival too, I actually began seeing you as a friend." she shook her head as she turned around. "Now I know you're not only a rival- you're the enemy." she stepped out of the gondolas, left the greenette alone with a lot of thoughts._  
_

Outside of the gondolas the two plasma members stopped up. "Oh dear Arceus!" Rebecca clapped her hands once with a dreamy face as she almost ate their king with her eyes. "You're safe, my lord!" she said it with such a flattering voice, White wanted to puke all over her.

N nodded once to the two grunts. "Nothing to worry about." he turned his gaze to White and said with a loud voice; "You're part of the people we bought to help us save the pokemon." a sighed escaped him. "So you're under my protection. Go, quickly, and let my battle cover your retreat!" he looked behind him and a little smile escaped his mouth to the two grunts. "Go now!"

White narrowed her eyes as she looked at the greenette. "Why on earth would I battle you?" she sneered and crossed her arms. "And I'll not let you two escape!" she yelled at the two knights. "Grunts!" she sneered at them.

Rebecca rolled her eyes at the younger girl. "Oh shut your mouth, and don't you _dare _talk to our king like _that!__!_" she hissed and drew her sword.

N lifted his hand. "Enough, Rebecca." he turned his gaze to White. "You two, go now!" he murmured only to White; "Do you follow my logic?"

White just crossed her arms and looked at him like an offended snivy. "And what if I don't?" she asked sassy. Fire burned in her eyes as she watched the two grunts ran off.

N just shook his head. "How unfortunate." he stepped closer to the girl, wanted to touch her soft hair just _once _more. "Perhaps I can't beat you here and now, but I'll battle you anyway to buy these Plasma members some time."

White stepped backwards. "You're _not _touching me anymore!" she sneered and lifted one of her hands with a pokeball in it. "But I can tell you that I'll win this one!" and in a flash the now not so small eevee appeared.

"Eevee!" it cried out and tailed it's own tail.

White smiled by the sight of her happy pokemon. "Come here, hon." she lifted the eevee up in her arms and felt the wet tongue tickle her forehead when the evolution pokemon licked here. "Yeah, that's nice.." she looked concerned at the brown ball of fur. "We need to be concentrated now- we need to battle a member of Team Plasma!"

N smiled by the happy scene and pressed the button on his own ball. Out cam one of the most annoying pokemon if you asked White: a Scraggy.

"Typical." she sighed. "Now you'll use your type advantage against us, huh?" she shook her head. "But we'll show them we're not that easy!" she raised a hand into the air. "Barbara, use Sand-Attack and Bite!"

"Scraggy, headbutt!"

The little brown pokémon ran towards the shedding type as it pulled up the loose trousers. Both pokemon collided at the same time, but fortunately the evulotion pokemon ended up with its fangs around the dark/fighting-type's skull.

"scraaag!" it cried out, rubbed the marks where the fangs have been.

White smiled sneaky. "Barbara, you should say sorry with an Attract."

"Don't let her trick you, that's what women do!" N quickly shouted, tried to get some sanity through the pokemon's big skull.

Unfortunately it offended White pretty much. "Women do _what?_" she sneered and walked closer to the greenette, pocked him in the chest. "You've been walking around, acting like you _wanted _to me my _friend,_" she narrowed her eyes a little. "And then you suddenly feel for telling me you're the head of Team Plasma!" she looked back at the Eevee. "Barbara, take him down!"

And so she did as she ran towards the Scraggy and knocked him down. "Eeveee!" it cried out, proud of the first victory against Team Plasma.

White turned around and caught the eevee in her arms as it jumped. "You did great!" she kissed her all over the head and rang a little with the bell around her neck. "You really do love that bell, right?"

"Eeeeveee," she cried in joy.

"Your pokemon really loves you,"

White turned around faced the handsome greenette once more. "And I love her back." she snapped and placed the eevee back on the ground. "Ready for another battle?" she asked concerned.

The pokemon just nodded and walked in front of her trainer. "Vee!"

N smiled by the sight of the determined pokemon and released another pokemon. "Sigilyph, use Psybeam."

White widened her eyes. "Are you crazy?" She sneered. "Protect!" She quickly said.

An invincible barriade covered the eevee when the psybeam hit it. Barbara cried in shock, but was surprised she didn't get hit. "Veee!" it snorted angry as it looked at the sigilyph.

"Sigilyph use Toxic." N commanded.

A purple powder slowly covered the evolution pokemon, until it shook it off- but too late because Barbara was now poisoned.

"No," White looked concerned at her precious ball of fur. "Use Facade and we'll show them how to end this battle!" She commanded and pointed at the sigilyph.

The little eevee got covered in a orange light when it ran towards the opponent, ready to tackle them down. A cry from each pokemon was heard as they collided. The orange light changed into the opponent and then disappeared.

"You did it, baby!" White smiled all over her face and then ran out to the little eevee. She rushed through her backpack and found what she needed. "See this?" she sprayed the yellow liquid over the poisoned pokemon and then afterwards gave it some fresh water. "You were the best," white assured as she looked the eevee into the eyes.

"Vee.." she cried faint as the girl recalled her to the pokeball. "You did the best, baby." White mumbled and kissed the ball.

White looked up and watched how the greenette looked down at his xtransceiver. "Another call from Ghetsis?" she asked.

"I think it is enough battling for now on," he looked up and got eyecontact with the brunette. "I have future I _must _change," he sighed by the look on her face and walked a little closer to the girl. "And for that future." he now stood all close to her. "I'll beat the champion and become unbeatable, unlike any other!"

White rolled her eyes. "You couldn't even defeat me?"

N ignored her comment. "I'll make every trainer free their pokemon. Even you." with a little smile on his face. "Just try and stop me!"

She snorted offended. "I sure will stop you. I'm gonna be the one to kick you of the throne."

Again, N just ignored her comment. "If you wanna stop me. If you wanna stay with you pokemon, collect all badges in Unova and head for the Pokemon League. That's the only way." he noted. "Of course if you dare." with a last touch on her soft curls the greenette backed off an turned around.

White opened her mouth, didn't know what to say.

"If your conviction is not strong enough, you'll never be able to defeat me." he said sadly and slowly walked away.

White watched how he walked away, avoided every human being and left her in front of the ferris wheel without a simple word or glance. She felt how the pain suddenly grow inside her heart, and how she wanted him back. The slim girl sat down on a bench and placed her head in her hands. _I really want him back? _She shook her head as a tear fell down her cheek. "No," she murmured and wiped it away as fast as it came. "Why me?" She asked nobody and burrowed her head down into her hands. "Oh Arceus, what have I done?"

**x-x-x**

Eevee learn Facade, Attract and Protect via TM

Sigilyph learn Toxic via TM

**Okay, so this took more time than I would've thought.. Actually I got my computer friday the 16th August, but everybody please:**

_**Review for the sake of White!**_


	8. Unova's Champion

White walked at the start of Route 05 with Cheren beside her. In front of them the two Servine walked, one rosa and another green. Another victory against her best friend, which the little fire/psychic-type happily pointed out as it hovered around and showed off.

A familiar blonde person walked towards the two teenagers in her high, yellow heels and a black jersey dress. She flashed a teeth smile, so they both could see how perfect her set of teeth were. "Oh, I see you two are friends," her special accent cut through the air. "It is nice to see you two help each other to become stronger by competition."

White raised an eyebrow at the gym leader. "Nice to see you again, Elesa." she smiled to the blonde adult.

The blonde woman smiled to them both again. "Come with me, I'll help you with the bridge," she pointed out and then the three of them began walking again and the two sevine following behind.

They were soon stopped by a tall man with amazing wild, red hair. "If it isn't Elesa!" he bursted out and pulled the slim model into a bone-crushing hug. "Long time ago!" he chatted.

The gym leader smiled to the man. "Yeah, you're always on your run.. Adventure as you call it." she turned up her nose, did the oppose of cheering his doing.

The man just shook his head with a wide grin so the necklace of pokeballs around him dangled. "Oh, Elesa.. Life should be enjoyed." he remembered her.

White turned to Cheren with a questionable look. 'Who is this man?' she mimed to him.

He just rolled his eyes at her and shook his head. "It is Alder; the Champion." he whispered into her ears, didn't want to make her look like an idiot.

White opened her mouth in disbelief. "Is _this _the _champion _of the Unova region?" she asked loudly. "Why would a Champion goof around at a place like _this?_" she wanted to facepalm herself right after. Why couldn't she never keep her mouth shut?

The champion turned his head to the right and looked White right into her eyes. He didn't allow her to turn the look down. "I heard that." he noticed and walked towards her. "You're quite a judgemental young girl."

"I am not!" she snapped back and crossed her arms. Soon the little victory star flew towards the girl and sat down on top of her head. He loved almost every drama.

"Are you not?" The champion asked, most to himself. A little smile appeared on his face. "I am Alder. The Champion of Unova." he pointed out, even through the girl already knew. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms.?"

She cleared her throat. "Ms. Satoshi," she answered his question.

"Okay, Ms. Satoshi-" he placed his hands in each other. "To your information I am not _goofing around. _I am on a voyage." He said with a little grin. "I know every corner of Unova."

She nodded, already felt guilty for saying those things to the Champion. "I'm White Satoshi and this is Cheren-" she pointed at the boy beside her. "My best friend."

Alder nodded. "I see, what do you seek? What's your dream?" He asked the two of them, waited for an answer.

Cheren was the first to answer. "My goal is to become the Champion. The best!" He easily said with a pleased emotion on his face and corrected his blue cardigan.

The man nodded. "Ah, the Champion." a little smile played on the man's face. "And what do you plan to do _after _becoming the champion?" He innocently asked, but almost knew the boy didn't know.

He widened his eyes in confusing. "Ehh," he scratched his neck, unsure about what to answer. "What else is there than striving to become stronger?" He made a shoulder shrug. "The strongest trainer- that's the Champion."

The man just shook his head. "Becoming stronger.. Stronger you say. Is that alone enough of a goal? Hmm." By the expression of the boy, he shook his hands. "It's not that I'm trying to say your way is wrong!" he assured with a smile, which made the Gym leader roll her eyes in frustration.

He then turned his face to White. "And you, what is your goal?" he asked with another smile as he brushed some soil of his trousers.

White shrugged her shoulders, thought about it for a moment. "To have fun," she simply said. "And to ruin Team Plasma!" she quickly snapped with a determined look on her face. "Yeah, especially to knock 'em all down."

"Viii!" the victory star agreed and hovered over her face with a wide grin.

The champion nodded, unsure about how to react on the girl's comment. "I see," he looked over at the impatient gym leader. "Just remember to be careful," he marked and then turned to the model. "I am sorry to keep you waiting, I must be going." he said with a wide grin and a wave.

Cheren turned to his friend. "I need to ask some questions, White." he said, recalled the green Servine and then ran off, tailed the champion.

White just shook her head, frustrated by her childhood friend. "Soo, then it's just us two." she pointed out, but flashed a little smile to the gym leader.

Elesa answered with a smile and a single nod. Then she walked like a model towards the bridge gate and said something White didn't hear. Then she walked back with a satisfied nod. "So, watch how the bridge goes down."

White looked up, and followed the red bridge, how both parts completed each other. They were like a sailer and and his wife, when the man came home from the waves. She turned her head to left and smiled to the gym leader.

"I need to go. I have a fashion show to catch up on." she reminded herself and gave the teenager a hug. "Seeya!" she giggled, turned around and walked away.

* * *

White walked towards Driftveil as she watched the sun went down. The sky turn from blue to yellow and orange. Then later a light rosa and then deep. When the servine behind her ended up whining, she recalled her to the pokeball. She sighed annoyed by the grass-type, and even more annoyed by the fire/psychic that were flying around, making her dizzy.

She ended up laughing at the victini, because it kept making obscene faces at her. "Viii!" it cried enjoyed.

At the time she entered Driftveil, the sky was dark and the countless stars were twinkling. White looked up, only to see a recognizable brunette standing in front of a cowboy-looking man with a thick belly. He even fulfilled the look with a cowboy hat and a sheriff star.

Sh walked over to them and felt how an arm was wrapped around her waist. She looked to her right, into the brown eyes. Into Black's eyes. And suddenly the guilt filled her body, pumped trough every vein of hers. The guilt for taking the ferris wheel with another man. Especially because that man was N. The king of Team Plasma. She knew it was stupid, but at the same time, she wouldn't like if he'd taken it with another girl.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the cowboy. "So yer the two trainers Elesa was talkin' 'bout, huh." he murmured for himself and crossed his arms. "Well, I'm Clay. The Gym Leaderrr 'round this city." he grumbled and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't be expectin' no welcome, now." he snapped annoyed. "Cause when I lowered that bridge, thos' Team Plasma guys we'd caught escaped faster than d wind."

Black narrowed his brows, worried. "What a bother." he sighed and plugged his hands into his pockets. "And I was hoping for just one city, without bothering with Team Plasma." a little grin escaped his mouth. "Life's irony."

Clay's mood didn't raise by that comment. "Well, that ain't ma' problem." he grumbled once more.

White sighed by the mood of the gym leader. "I'm grateful that you lowered the bridge. But how can it be our fault that they escaped?" she asked, sounded a little bit sassy.

The gym leader narrowed his eyes at the teenage girl. "Ya can say what ya want." He crossed his arms, looked like an offended twelve years old. "But what's important is y'all showed up, and then Team Plasma escaped. Maybe it's pwetty awkward, but you oughtta start lookin' for Team Plasma, too" he looked suspicious at them both. "Yer both talented trainers, aren't ya?"

He began walking away, but then stopped up. He looked back at them. "Tell ya wat. If ya find these Team Plasma guys, I'll let ya challenge ma Gym." And with a smirk he added: "Life is all about give and take." And by the last comment he smirked and walked away.

Black turned to his left and looked into her eyes. He then wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm glad to see you again," he pulled her out of the hug, and looked at her eyes. Her cheekbones. The brown curls. And most of all her beautiful eyes.

White smiled her widest smile as she looked at him. "Yeah, but no matter what, we would've looked for them." she added and gave him a little kiss on his cheek. "I'm glad to see you too."

He rose a few inches as she kissed him. "Let's go look for them. They should be here somewhere." she took his hand and together they went into the middle of the city. They went to a few different people, asked them if they've seen anything suspicious. All answered Cold Storage.

* * *

A lot battles later, they both brunette stood in front of a huge container. "Man it is freezing cold in here." White noted and looked over at the other brunette. "I wish I'b brought a coat or something."

Black just rolled his eyes with a little smile. "I think they're inside there, so soon we'll be outside again." he said as he handed her his jacket. "Here, you can borrow mine."

The girl's eyes lighted up. "You're the best." he gave him a little kiss on top of his lips and pulled her arms through the sleeves. "Come on!" she half-commanded as she walked towards the opening.

"-It's freexing inside here! Huddle up against me!" a grumpy voice filled the air as she two teenagers stepped inside the container. Inside a few iceblocks were placed in each corner, and in the middle of it all, seven plasma grunts were standing around another person in expensive clothes- probably a new sage.

White snorted. "If it is so cold, shall I then show you the way out?" she mocked and crossed her arms. Beside her flew the fire/psychic-type happily until its eyes caught the Team Plasma-sign. Then it suddenly turned into a really mean looking pokemon. "I can't seriously believe you were hiding," she shook her head slowly from side to side. "How sheepish."

The sage turned his head to them and widened his eyes. "Pokémon are our king's friends"

She quickly interrupted him. "Spare me for that talk," she murmured.

The man ignored her and kept talking. "While we're taking care of them here, we can't let any harm come to them!" he yelled at her, obviously freaking out. "Everyone! Protect me from these intruders!" he commanded.

Then they all shouted in response. "Yes Zinzolin of the Seven Sages!" the only thing that enjoyed white, was that they were shouting in his ears. "Put them up, because here we come!" they all shouted together at the same time.

It ended up that both teenagers took out four plasma members each and now stood in front of the sage. Flames burned inside the girl's eyes as she stepped towards the sage. "You really thought your _grunts _could beat us?" she spat the words out like they were acid. She recalled all her pokemon.

A few swords were dragged out of the scabbard and pointed towards her. "The way Pokémon play and have fun with humans look so _innocent. _But it isn't the truth!" the man exclaimed. "Reality is, that they're suffering!" he bursted out, making the girl tense her muscles in anger. "No doubt about it!"

Another few persons interfered the container as Clay walked inside with some workers they've beaten a few minutes earlier. "I doubt it!" he roared. Now the sage didn't look so big anymore as the cowboy leader stood beside her. "Hidin' in a chilly old place like this..." he shook his head from side to side. "How low."

The sage was about to defense himself, when the gym leader turned his back to him. "Take these _pokemon robbers _and give them to Officer Jenny!" he snarled the words and soon the workers were walking beside a Plasma member each, showing them the way out of the place. "And make sure they go to jail!" the gym leader shouted after them.

The cowboy turned around again, face the two teenagers- now with a milder expression on his face. "Ya guys aren't so bad." He gave them both a thumbs up. "A promise is a promise. Come an' challenge ma gym tomorrow." he made a little yawn. "G'night both of ya." he said as he left the container.

White shook her head as she faced Black. The tears form all the hidden feelings soon overwhelmed her and now the salty water in her eyes, threatened to fall down her cheeks. "Team Plasma," she sniffled. "Seperating pokemon and people." she shook her head and rubbed the tears away. "That would be the exact same as not having pokemon at all.." She felt how he dragged her into a tight hug and then she hid her face in his hood.

"I know what you mean," he slowly petted her head. "It makes me sick."

A shiver ran down her back. "It's cold in here." she looked up into his eyes and pulled herself out of the hug. "Let's go out." she simply said and began walking out. The boy quickly caught up with her. "White," he caught her arm and spun her around so she faced him.

"What?" she said through a yawn.

A worried look on his face met her tired look. "Is something wrong?"

The girl just stood there for a nano second. Should she tell him everything? About N, ferris wheel, her crossed feelings? She shook her head and flashed him a little smile. "No, I'm just really tired." she placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Shall we head to the center?"

Black slowly nodded. He wasn't conviced, but knew her well enough to know, that she would say whatever that troubled her, when the time was right.

**x-x-x**

**This chapter was like hell for me. o.o**

**Also, a huge thank to everybody who'd reviewed/followed/favorited/read this story! You really make my day, and it also encourage me to write more! Thank you all! **

_**Review for the sake of White and everybody else in this fanfic!**_


	9. Electric Charge

**Oh my god, I managed to update two weeks in a row. *proud* **

**x-x-x**

The slim brunette walked through the tall grass beside a tan-colored pokemon. She smiled to the 1.1 meter tall Krokorok. "You know, those glasses makes you look pretty hardcore, Choco." she flattered to desert croc.

The pokemon just smirked and gladly received the compliment.

Both stopped in front of a huge spiderweb. White sighed annoyed and reached out for it, trying to tear it off when she jumped back with a loud scream. "It shock me!" she explained to the krokorok who bursted out, laughing.

"It isn't funny!" she complained with a harsh look – but it only made the pokemon's smirk grew even wider.

"Thanks fer waitin'." a familiar voice said filled with sarcasm.

White turned around, only to notice the cowboy leader walking towards her with his excadrill beside him. "Looks like d' nest of Unova's very own Galvantula." he grumbled. "D' last three days I've been hearin' trainers complain 'bout dat nest." He rolled his eyes. "Don't know why der's a nest here, but if folks havin' problems, d' Gym Leader is d' one to fix it." .. "Drill, use bulldoze on dat nest." White looked how he commanded his pokemon to take it down and soon the passage was clear for her.

"Pokemon choose d' most annoyin' places to build their nests." he mumbled annoyed as the excadrill slowly walked back with a satisfied look on its face. "Well, I'll like to give you this TM – bulldoze. You just saw mine use it, and it'll suit your own krokorok very well." he mentioned. "But never forget to follow yer dreams. Because if ya think, ya can do it – keep doin' it." and with a little smile and a wave, the gym leader walked off once again.

White looked at the krokorok. "Shall we?"

"Kroko!" it grunted.

Then needless to say, the girl freshly bowed her head and walked inside the cave. She looked around and to her surprise a lot of floating blue stones gave the cave a neon look. She searched for any lost items at the entrance and then the two of them began walking. "I hope we don't meet the pokemon that made the spiderweb at the cave entrance." a shiver ran down her back as she thought about it.

"Kroko!" it again grunted and showed of the muscles on its arms – wanted to tell the girl that no matter what, he would protect her.

She smiled to the desert croc. "You're too sweet, Choco." she said and stretched her arms, but in a flash two ninjas appeared around her and cut the way for her. One in front of her and one behind her.

"What?" she looked suspicious at them, especially because they appeared out of nowhere. "Who the hell are you?" she narrowed her eyes and looked at the krokorok beside her. "Don't hesitate to attack whenever you got the opportunity."

And without another word, Choco ran towards the two ninjas, ready to faint them both with one crushing bite.

In a quick flash of red light, two steel-types appeared. Two Bisharps. And they both attacked the krokorok with metal claw at the same time, which knocked the ground-type out in no time.

"No!" She shouted and ran towards the desert croc. "Choco!" she screamed and turned around to the ninjas. "You!" she jumped towards one of them, ready to hit the one in front of her with a hi jump kick right in the face.

Unfortunately, he moved faster than the wind so she ended up crashing against the ground. She rubbed her sore butt and sent them both a harsh look and reached for the ground/dark-type's pokeball. "What the fuck do you want?" she sneered while she reached for another ball.

Her hand was stopped by one of the ninjas just before it grabbed the ball. "Come." the empty male voice said and before she would even wink with her eyes, the other stood at the other side of her with a solid hand around her wrist.

Even through a lot of struggles, trying to hurt the two attackers with bites and kicks, they in a pretty fast pace moved her through the cave.

"What do you want?" She spat the words like they were poison. She even sent them a few death glances, but it didn't seem like any of them worried them the smallest.

She looked up and quickly her eyes caught the look of a tall boy. She widened her eyes in shock to see the greenette boy leaned up against one of the charged stones, and how relaxed he looked from a distance, but when you came closer, you could see a few worried facial features.

Maya blue met jade green as the two teenagers locked eyes. The teenage girl's small ears caught the sound of the flatly voice from one of the ninjas; "My lord N, we found the girl you wanted." and as the teenage girl was placed in front of him, they disappeared out in the blue.

White lifted her eyes as she pursed her lips together in a thin line. She wrapped her arms around herself in a psychological defense. "What the hell are you doing?" She sneered. "I'm not some tool you just can call whenever you want!"

"Ah, yes.." the boy said as he spread his arms out in a little welcome, didn't mind their last 'date'. "That was the Shadow Triad. My father, Ghetsis, enlisted them in Team Plasma." he said with a shoulder shrug. "Apparently it was them who prepared the galvantula nest at the cave entrance."

White frowned in surprise. "Seriously, how low can you, Team Plasma, sink?" she snapped.

N just ignored her comment and randomly changed subject. "Chargestone Cave. I really like this place." he ran his hand over one of the stones as he watched the electrical charges, felt the shock in his hand, but after a second of two it ended up being relaxing for his nerves. "It is the perfect place for a pokemon like joltik and galvantula." with a look around the cave a loud sigh escaped his mouth. "If people didn't exist, this would be the ideal pla-"

"You know, you're a person too, so that means you're under the word 'people'." White snapped as she watched the boy. "So this would be the ideal whatever, if neither you, I or anybody else existed."

The greenette turned his head to the girl and reached towards her. With a quick move she dodged his hand. A hurt expression ran quickly over the boy's face, but got replaced with a concerned look instead. "You've been chosen, you know that?"

"What?!" she suddenly snapped. "What the hell are you talking about?"

The boy nodded for himself. "Mhm.." with a look inside her eyes he forced a weak smile. "Such news should be surprising." he shrugged his shoulders and casual said: "I told Ghetsis about you and your friends." and dodging the girl's eyes he continued: "Apparently he used the Shadow Triad to find out about you."

"_You did what?_" she sneered at him. Her hands were already clenched into fists, but now they were also shaking in anger.

The boy just continued talking, didn't mind the girl's anger. "Cheren is pursing the ideal of strength." he noticed with a look down at his green walking sneakers. "Poor Bianca has faced the sad truth, that not everyone can become stronger." then he shook his head from side to side, still focusing on his shoes. "But then there's you. And you're not swayed either way – more of a neutral presence." And then he turned his gaze to the almost-exploding girl. "Which apparently is a good thing."

"Shut up." she said, quietly.

They boy didn't hear her, too eager to say his own. "Team Plasma will be waiting for you ahead on your journey." The boy added a little, but genuine smile. "Ghetsis wants to see what kind of pokemon trainer you really are."

"_Shut up_!" she sneered and punched her hand into one of the stones. She immediately regretted it when a loud cry escaped her mouth. Thousands of volts ran through her hand when she punched the stone. And if it wasn't enough, a loud crack was heard, when she broke one of her fingers in the punch.

The boy pulled the girl away from the stone and grabbed her hand. He inspected it carefully and murmured for himself, something about losing temper. "You proke your middle finger, but ironically that finger also represent anger." he said with a concerned look on his face.

White felt how a few tears ran down her cheeks and the fact, that the reason wasn't physically pain, but the fact that her heart was so crossed. She didn't knew what to do with him. Her mind shouted that she should hate his guts. But her heart whispered she couldn't.

He softly brushed her fingers and teared a piece of his t-shirt. He carefully wrapped it around three of her fingers. "You should be more carefully." he complained with his gaze into her water filled eyes.

The girl sobbed a little more. "How can you be so calm, when you know I'm one of your enemies?"

N looked deep into her eyes and wiped a few tears away from her face. He stood there in a few seconds, looked at her. For the first time the boy didn't know what to answer. "..Because I somehow still see you as a friend."

White widened her eyes at the words. _Friends? _Her hand were still inside his and she enjoyed the softly brushes he gave it. "I don't understand." she avoided eyecontact and looked down at his shoes. "You believes are so different from mine? How can you still see me as a friend?"

The greenette nodded carefully, thought about his answer. "Because your pokemon seems to like you." He nodded at his answer, knew it were the right to say. "I chose you to be my first human-friend, because your relationship with your pokemon." And with a faint smile he added: "Because they love you." he lifted her face so the eyecontact once again got resumed.

White listened to him in silence with big eyes. She'd never realized the boy was so deep. _If it wasn't because of stupid Team Plasma! _

"Uhhh," a familiar girly voice said as she looked at White and the greenette. "Is this Black, the guy you've been talking about, White?" the blonde girl said with a unaware smile on her face.

White quickly stepped a few steps away from the greenette. "Oh, no this is N." she made a hand gesture towards the tall boy. "We've bumped into each other along our journey around Unova." she explained with a sheepish smile. _Oh, why did you caught me in this situation, Bianca?_

The blonde girl nodded, but with a little too-understanding smile. "Well, you seem very close." she giggled with a hand on the floating munna beside her.

White lifted her eyebrows. "Bel, I warn you." she murmured low enough so the greenette didn't hear it.

The blonde girl didn't hear her, or else she chose to ignore the comment. "Well, I'll warn you, _N. _If you do anything to harm my White, I'll kick your butt.. and if that doesn't work I will let Cheren to it for me." the last part of the comment came out as mumbling.

N nodded. "I promise to do anything I can do to keep her safe."

A light smile brightened on the blonde's face. "That's great." and with another giggle she added: "You're exactly the boyfriend White needs."

White widened her eyes at that comment. "I'll like to have a talk with you Bel." she said, a little too harsh against her best friend. She grabbed the curvy girl's arm and dragged her away from the greenette. She didn't say anything until they turned around a corner with a few protests from Bianca.

"Why do you have to make it so awkward for me?" she complained to the blonde with an annoyed look in her eyes and crossed arms. "It wasn't funny." she marked as she pointed her three wrapped fingers at the girl.

Another wellknown face walked towards the girls. "Professor Juniper!" White beemed, suddenly forgot everything about N and Bianca. "What are you doing here, out of your lab?"

The professor made a little laugh. "You talk about me like I'm an old decayed professor from the stone ages." she winked at the two girls. "I'm here to fulfill some research of the pokemon klink. We almost haven't discovered anything about that pokemon." she said with a shoulder shrug. "Beside, I also promised my father to do it."

The blonde girl beside lighted up in a huge smile. "And I offered to be her bodyguard!" she exclaimed. "When I was in Castelia I found out what I wanted to do." and with a huge smile she informed her best friend about her ideas. "I wanna be around pokemon and learn as much as I can. And you can't find a better way, than to research with a professor!"

White smiled by the expression of the two women. "Well, I'll be happy to help you out, if you want to." she offered, knew it sounded pretty weak.

They both refused with a hand gesture. "Don't think about it. Keep on your journey and collect observations to the pokedex." the blonde girl said. Then the professor opened her mouth. "When we're talking about the pokedex," she said with a harsh look on the brunette, but couldn't hide her smile. "Please, don't collect data like 'when you eat petilil leaves, you get pumped like a machop.'"

White just sent them both a smirk. "Okay, I'll remember that." then she waved and slowly rounded a corner. A gasp escaped her mouth, she didn't even remember to hold her breathe. Then her mind started to run wild, and all the conversations began repeating over and over. _Because heartless people like you, pokemon being hurt!... I want to see things no one can see... Your pokemon sees you as its mother... Sometimes, things happen for a reason... I am the king of Team Plasma... Ghetsis is my father... I hope you someday will see it from my point of view... I somehow still see you as my friend.. _White let out a sob as she walked down the cave, passed every charged stone. She looked up at the place she just stood a few minutes earlier. There was no sight of the greenette anywhere. Her thoughts began running away with her again, and soon she was back to the events earlier on the day.

_The greenette stood in front of the huge Ground-Gym. Over fifteen grunts were standing around him, made it look even more intimidating._

_Ghetsis._

_That was the only word running through her mind. How she hated that man. Every plan he made, ended up ruin her day. She saw Plasma members in every city she went to, every route she walked and not to mention every day she walked around looking at the logo on their uniforms. But it wasn't the only thing. He'd also managed to half-ruin her relationship with the brunette boy – Black, by sending his boy on an adventure around Unova. Stupid stupid N!_

_"-come to pick up my associates who are in your care." the elder greenette said with a voice filled with so much authority. A sharp red light reflexed from his left finger as a ruby ring caught the glimpse of sunshine._

_The cowboy leader shook his head. __He then turned his gaze to the greenette with a rock hard expression. "I don't need no thanks, now." he grumbled and crossed his arms over his big chest. "Ya buddies were tryin' to steal some folks' pokémon." the man said, almost didn't believe his own words._

_The greenette spread his arms out and sent the cowboy leader a grim. "It seems as if there has been some misunderstanding." he flashed a golden teeth in a little smirk. "We only free pokemon from wicked people." he pointed out, made it out like they were doing them a favour._

_Clay snorted, wasn't convinced by the little talk. "That's sound really nice, if it's true." he noticed with a harsh look at the sage. "I may not talk as fine as ya, but I'm an honest man." he licked his lips who'd been dried by a fresh breeze. "Ya talk real nice, but what yer sayin' kinda sounds like lies to me." he sighed heavily as he ended his sentence: "So to be frank, what are ya tryin' to say?"_

_The greenette shook his head and covered his smile with a grimace. "Team Plasma also have an interest in Driftveil City." he winked his eyes a few times, got a few corns in them. "And we have many, many more members beside those who are here..." he pointed out, threatened the cowboy._

_The cowboy snorted offended. A little silent pause was playing through them, until he broke it. "Well, I can't tell if ya lyin' or not, but I believe ya'v won this without a fight." he grumbled, wasn't pleasured at all. A loud 'hrmpf' escaped his mouth as he made a hand gesture. "Fine! Take 'em and geouttahere." he turned his back to the sage, but stopped as the man spoke once again._

_"A wise decision made of the man known as the Miner King. Your grasps of the situation is outstanding." Ghetsis purred as he played with the ring on his right hand. "I'll take the burden of my colleagues on my shoulders instead of yours." he said loudly when he knew victory was with them. When the other sage walked towards him and kneeled the greenette couldn't keep his smile back. "Don't worry my fellow servant of the king.. Beside, we are two of the Seven Sages, are we not?"_

_The other sage nodded with a much milder smile on his face._

_The greenette turned his gaze to the teenage girl with an evil smirk. "Well then, everyone.I expect that we will meet again somewhere." he said, directed towards the young brunette._

White sighed heavily, felt how the words from the two greenettes began being a burden on her shoulders. Why couldn't her journey just be an ordinary one? Was she really chosen or was it just something nonsense the boy had said?

**x-x-x**

**Okay, another chapter is done, and I am going to bed. The clock is 2am in Denmark and I haven't had a proper sleep for days. So g'nighty night peeps, and I wish you a great time, surfing on the internet.**

**I actually wonder how I can go to sleep when something like the internet is there. I mean, before I fell asleep I've at least reblogged 1000 pictures on tumblr or something.**

**And to be honest. My mind either says homework or sleep.**

_**but my heart says internet.**_


	10. Legends

**Just wanna thank you all for the positive feedback! It really means a lot to me, so again. Thank you all! **

**x-x-x**

The brunette girl closed her eyes as they met the strong sunshine from above. She'd been inside that Gym since the early morning, fighting her way up to Skyla and rested after those canons. She still had the urge to puke. As she held her hand up in front of the sun, she shadowed herself and then she noticed the boy who stood beside her, leaned against the gym.

"Your battle with Skyla was brilliant." he admitted as he scratched his neck, unsure about the girl after their meetings in the cave.

White just frowned as their eyes met. Jade green and maya blue. She was still so furious about him, showing up at the end of Chargestone Cave and challenge her to a battle, when he for sure knew her pokemon would be exhausted at that time. And the worst was that she lost to him.

She'd for the first time on her journey, lost to a member of Team Plasma.

"They may say it is for understanding one another better, but what Trainers really use battles for is to compete", the boy looked so sure about what he was saying, like nothing could prove him wrong.

"And they hurt each others' Pokémon! Am I the only one who finds this terribly painful? Whatever," he just shook his head from side to side. "I'm going to talk to your Pokémon."

White narrowed her eyebrows at him. "You are what?" She was so close to clench her hands into fists, until she remembered Barbara in her arms. "Why would I let you talk to Barbara?"

"I've lived with Pokémon since I was born, so it's easier for me to talk with them than with people. ...Because Pokémon never tell lies." He gazed at the brown evolution pokemon and stretched an arm out to it.

"Eevee!" It cried out happily and jumped down from the female. Quickly she ran over to the greenette. He kneeled down beside the eevee and let it lick his fingers with a smile.

A genuine smile was planted on his face and didn't disappear when he opened his mouth and talked down to the pokemon. "So, Barbara. Would you tell me what kind of trainer White is?" He lifted the pokemon up into the air with a few mumbling protests from the girl. He was holding the pokemon in his arms and softly petted it.

"Veee, eevee!" it cried out. "Eeeve, ev!"

An amused expression quickly ran over the boy's face. "Oh, so you're saying White is a trainer from Nuvema, she lives with her mom and her four best friends are Bianca, Cheren, Black and.. Are you sure about that?" A confused expression ran over his face. Did she really see him as a friend? After she knew he was a member of Team Plasma?

White just rolled her eyes as she kept her eyes on the greenette. She suspected it to be some sort of distraction and then the boy would run off with her eevee. "Can I please get my pokemon back now?" she hissed at him, stretched her arms out - ready to carry the eevee again.

The boy just nodded, silenced. He handed the pokemon back with a careful move.

She quickly took her back and petted the soft and fuzzy fur. Made sure nothing was hurting the eevee.

N just shook his head, confused. "It hurts me to know that when I liberate pokemon and trainer, a bond like yours and Barbara's will be broken." a resignedly expression ran over his face as he watched the look White gave him. "Ghetsis is using Team Plasma to search for some stones called Light Stone and Dark Stone. These stones hold the essence of two legendary pokemon. It is said that when they lost their physical form, they fell into a slumber and were transformed. Now, they wait for the hero's arrival... I shall resurrect a legendary dragon pokémon from one of these stones, and become its friend.

"That will show the world that I am the new hero. Everyone will follow what I say!"

White just looked flatly at the other teenager in front of her. "Seriously? At least I thought you had some common sense, but now I must admit to Cheren.. You are completely hopeless and you gotta look into yourself." she stepped a few steps closer to him, pointed him in the chest. "N, listen to me!" she snapped at him.

"Where the Hell would you find a legendary pokemon like them? Don't play around with legendaries like them. Seriously it pissed me off when you tried to capture Victini by force, but don't.. and I repeat - _don't _fool around with huge legends like them, or you'll get your fingers burned."

His eyebrows were lifted as he looked down at the lower girl. "You shouldn't go around telling people what to do with their fingers, when you aren't careful with yours." he looked down at her injured hand. "And for your information, I am not here to change the world by force. I am here to politely change people's sight of pokemon with the ideal world." and by that, the boy turned around and walked away.

A snort escaped her mouth. "What an idiot." but with a unsure expression, the girl left the flights and Gym.

* * *

The sun was about to go down and make the sky turn red, when the girl fell off the raised walkways. She sure hated them, and every time she fell off, either a deerling, tranquil or zebrastrika jumped out, tried to attack her. That resulted in, that she now had both a deerling and a zebrastrika at her computer and registered in her pokedex.

An annoyed sound made the way up her throat, as another deerling jumped out from the tall grass, attacking the girl. She felt the headbutt placed in her stomach as she was thrown backwards. "Hey!" she yelled at it and in a few seconds, she'd released the psychic/fire pokemon from her party.

"Victini, use flame charge!" and then red energy covered the little victory star's body, and soon the energy became fire. As it flew fowards, the deerling began to run away, but that didn't stop the victini. In a few seconds, another grass/normal type was lying on the ground, fainted.

She just rolled her eyes at the pokemon as it hovered around her head, praised itself with some confetti it'd begged her to buy at a store in Mistralton. It just showed the puppy eyes and she was defeated. No wonder it was called the Victory Pokemon.

"Twist Mountain. I looks like when we're out of this.. _G__rass, _then we'll be there. Hopefully." she looked up at the sky, watched how the sun was on its way down. "Looks like we're gonna camp inside the mountain." by the words, a shiver ran down her back. She'd been afraid of the dark since she was very little and had camped with her dad inside an unknown cave. At night she woke up and was covered in durant. She'd never been afraid of bugs, but darkness was her biggest fear.

As she was on her way up the stairs to the mountain a shout was heard from behind.

Towards her, a blackhaired boy was walking, half running. "White!" he yelled and she couldn't help but smile at her geeky friend, Cheren.

"What brings you here?" She asked with a teasing pitch and a look at the gasping boy from a few stairs above him.

He just supported himself against the rock wall. "I see you also have the Jet Badge. Battle me so we can see who's the strongest this time." he pushed the glasses closer to his eyes and pulled a pokeball out.

A smirk ran over her face as she walked down the stairs again. "If you really want to." she praised Arceus right now at this moment, for letting a friendly lady heal her pokemon. She haven't expected to run into Cheren, but this was a great opportunity to test her strength.

Out from the boys pokeball came a huge and green snake. It hissed at the girl while it its moved the body around the boy. It looked so elegant while looking intimidating. Just like an arcanine or ninetales.

"Sweet, you've evolved your Servine. Then I better call out;" she pulled up a pokeball and out came another snake. "-Lily." The pink grass snake moved its body towards the other snake, sent it some intimidating glances. As the two snakes gazed at each other, the little victory star flew towards them with a fireball in each hand.

"No, Victini." and by the words, White recalled the victini.

Cheren just stood there, waiting for the battle to begin. "Ladies first." he pointed out, making White snort. An ironic hiss came from both grass snakes as the fight began.

"Lily, use leech seed and send him a sharp leer!" White commanded, in respond Cheren said: "Serperior, avoid it and slam her!"

The green serperior avoided the leech, but fortunately for White's team, it didn't avoid the leer and hesitated to attack. Lily took advantages for that, and then slammed the opponent with her tail. A sharp hiss was heard from the ordinary snake.

Cheren sent the pink snake a sharp glare before he came up with a new command. "Leaf tornado, Serperior!"

"Hit it with a leaf blade!"

And then the two serperiors - one green and another pink - rushed towards each other, one with a tornado of leaves around it, another with the end of its tail, glowing like a sword in the sunshine. As they clashed with each other, Lily outperformed the other serperior, by jumping up into the air, and right down in the safe place at the tornado, hitting the other serperior with a sharp leaf blade.

Both grass snakes cried out in union, as Lily unfortunately got sucked out in the tornado and hit the ground a few feet from the opponent. Both pokemon were lying on he ground, fainted.

The next few battles, ended also up in both pokemon lying fainted on the ground, made both teenagers more and more unsure about the ending of the battle. In the end, a huge and majestic Samurott stood in front of a gasping Boldore. With type and everything else in advantage, the water pokemon knocked the rock pokemon out, with a huge water gun.

And then the battle ended. White won, as usual.

"You did great, Morgan." White praised before she recalled the starter to his pokeball and gave the metallic surface a little kiss.

"That was a fine pokemon battle!" a heavy voice said, which made both teenagers look up. Above, the Unova Champion, Alder stood. Then with a fancy somersault, he jumps off the cliff.

A scream escaped White's mouth, as she watched the man jump off. Is he crazy as Darkrai?

Cheren just rolled is eyes at them both as the Champion brushed some dirt of his worn out shorts. "But I still lost. I'm weak!" he snapped with crossed arms, White recognized it as a defensive position. "And honestly, it bothers me when you call it a fine battle despite that." He snorted offended.

White just punched his shoulder. "Be nice, the old man could've been dead my that jump!"

A sheepishly expression ran over the Champion's face. "I'm only in the middle of my 30-" he just shook his head, and the normal friendly expression was on his face again. "Honestly, Cheren." he directed towards the blackheaded boy. "Just accept the compliment, please.

"I've asked you before, but again.. What do you plan to do _after _becoming strong?"

The boy just shook his head, still offended. "When I get strong and become Champion, that will be the reason for my existence.." and with another sharp glance from the girl, he released his arms, and began relaxing. "I want to prove that I'm living." he told with his eyes at the blue sneakers, matching his cardigan.

Alder nodded, surely looked like he was thinking about something, but White suspected he just put that up, to look smart. "You remind me of Marshal."

Both teenagers looked questionable, sure wanted the man to explain.

"Of course it is important to have a goal. But what is even more important is what you do with your newfound power." Then he began searching through his many pockets, came up with some grumpy sounds. Finally, he found what he needed. And it was two HM's. To be correct, it was Surf.

"Take this," he handed both teenagers a HM each. "You should know what to do with the HM, so go now. Find some water and use it!" he commanded and with a little hand shake to them both, he walked off, but of course not without a little mark. "Remember to have pokemon by your side!" was the last thing he said, before he disappeared.

Cheren just shook his head, before facing the girl. "My power. First I want to become a strong trainer. Everybody will acknowledge that power!" He pointed her in the chest, but made sure not to touch anything he shouldn't touch. "Next time, I'll win!" and then he ran up the stairs, ignored her yells.

An unhappy expression was shown on her face, as she watched the boy ran off. Then she looked down into her hands, and remembered an old mans words: '..Mistralton Cave, supposedly deep in the cave, you can find an amazing pokemon called Cobalion, who was said to have protected pokemon from a sea of fire in ancient Unova. If you can use Surf, maybe you'll see Cobalion.'

And by that memory, White pulled up her X-transceiver and called the first person in her contacts - Black.

* * *

Later, deep inside the cave, two brunettes were walking, both with a flashlight. Water dropped from every stalactite and down onto every stalagmite. It was all very beautiful but at the same time, White knew for sure, she would never ever had dared to go inside this cave, alone.

A heavy sigh came from the male as he walked with a soft hand in his left and a warm flashlight in his right. "Tell me again. Why did I agree on this?" He looked around, hated the chilly and moist air. Maybe that was the reason he'd never been to Sinnoh. It was too northern for his taste.

"Because we're going to see the legendary pokemon, Cobalion," she pointed out for him while she searched around with the flashlight, waking a few woobat. In return they sent a confuse ray after her, but fortunately she dodged right in time.

Black laughed a bit of her, which made her sent him a few glares. He just answered them with an air kiss. And of course that made her blush and him laugh even harder.

"With that noise, we're never gonna find Cobalion." She murmured as the psychic/fire type flew around them both, touched every stalagmite and made the most hilarious face expressions.

Black just pointed his flashlight at another staircase, and soon they all three were on their way up, again. The first thing that met them, was the elder man from before. With a questionable expression, he began mumbling something about being the chosen one. White was about to get tired of those words, when he asked if they would listen to his story.

With a nod from them both, he began telling them about, how a war started between people, before they'd ever teamed up with pokemon.

"-Someday, and intense fire started in a forest where many pokemon lived. The pokemon were surrounded by flames and smoke." The man told, made hand gestures to make the story more interesting. "They were in big trouble!

"And then, the legends Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion appeared! Terrakion used its amazing strength to destroy rocks blocking the excape route." and by hitting some invisible rocks with his hits, he showed how Terrakion did.

"Virizion used its quick movements to protect pokemon from looming flames." and by the words, he began hopping around the two teenagers, made them a bit nervous. "And finally, Cobalion led the frightened pokemon out of he burning woods!" and by that, he began walking away from them, and unsure about what to do, both teenagers followed him.

"The people who started the war were routed by the powers of the legends. Because of Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion the war was ended." a grieved expression ran over the old man's face. "When people fight, there's no peace for pokemon, either.

"The three legends learned that the deeds of humans could lead to dire consequences for their world. They cut themselves off from people and disappeared. No one saw much of them, and the three soon faded into myths." He turned around and sent both teenagers a strict glance. "I've been searching for them for year after year, and I finally figured out that one of them was deep in this cave.

"But the legend three do not trust people. If people approach, they bare their fangs and attack, I know..-" He showed a large scar, by taking off his sweater. "-this is what Terrakion gave me, the first time I ever showed myself." A sad expression ran over his face. "It can't be helped, because they only know the old world. They still don't know the world has become a place where people and pokemon live side by side- trying to help and understand each other." And by the look at the ninetales and the serperior, he nodded.

"You two might show them that it is time to trust people and pokemon once again. I believe in you." He said, and by that, he ran off.

White just turned around, looking at the boy in front of her. "Is this still a good idea?" She bit her lip and sent the boy an unsure glance.

He sighed heavily. "We've walked for hours," he looked down at the watch on his hand. "And according to my watch, the time is 11:30pm so we can at least try to talk to Cobalion. I mean, what could happen?" his voice was soon filled with sarcasm. "I mean, of course we could get killed, but hey? as the _cool _kids says, you only live once." and by making the word 'cool' sound like a disgrace, he placed a kiss on top of her lips.

"It is going to be fine, okay?"

A nod came from her, and then the pair began walking again, soon rounding a corner with stalagmites and stalactites.

Right in front of them, the tall and majestic pokemon stood. The aqua blue fur shined by the light from the two flashlights and the victini, who already had learn flash. The look in its eyes, showed nothing but justice and anger. The horns on top of its head reminded White about two thunderbolts and a shiver ran down her back.

Cobalion came out from the darkness.

**x-x-x**

**Victini learns Flash by TM **

**Okay, so I'm sorry that I'll leave you all at a cliffhanger, but otherwise the chapter would've been too long. **

_**Review for the sake of Black, Ninetales and White, Victini. They gonna need it!**_


End file.
